Reincarnation
by shonajain915
Summary: What would happen if Elena died in the sacrifice and then was reincarnated as Isabella 200 years later? And even though Elena was destined for Stefan, Isabella loved Damon? Will she follow her heart or fulfill Elena's destiny?  Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. We Meet Again

200 years before – Elena has just died.

**Stefan's POV:**

I held Elena's lifeless body in my arms. She couldn't be dead. No. It wasn't possible – Elena Gilbert couldn't be dead. But the truth was hanging in the air, suddenly like a heavy burden bearing down on me. I felt as if someone had torn my heart out as my chest ached and ached. I hadn't realised tears were trickling slowly down my cheeks, and cradling Elena's body to mine, I threw my head back and screamed in agony.

"No, Elena," I whispered. "_No._"

I could hear the sobbing of Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler. I glanced up to see Jeremy holding Bonnie close; both of their frames shaking in grief as they cried. And then my gaze fell on Damon. He was rooted to the spot in shock, his eyes fixed on the body of Elena. I could see tears falling down his face as he staggered toward me and fell to his knees beside Elena.

"She can't be dead," he growled. "She _can't _be."

"She is," I whispered. "She's gone."

"No!" Damon wrenched Elena's body from me and shook it hard. "Wake up! Do you hear me? Now! Don't leave me!"

"Damon, put her down," I said gently. "She's not coming back."

Damon placed her gently on the floor, and then glowered at me. "This is your fault."

"I know," I said brokenly.

"You should've been with her! You should've never left her alone!" he yelled.

"I know," I whispered.

Caroline came and sat beside me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Leave it, Damon. It's not Stefan's fault – he didn't know what Elena was planning to do."

"So?" Damon roared. "She's still dead!" Taking me completely by surprise, Damon rugby tackled me and slammed me against a nearby tree.

"SHE'S DEAD!" he shrieked. "GONE! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"Damon!" Caroline wrenched him away from me, and I slid uselessly to the ground.

"Stop it, Damon, think of Elena! She wouldn't want this – she wouldn't want you two fighting," Caroline sobbed.

Damon glanced down at Elena's body and his expression softened. "I'm leaving," he whispered. "And I'm never coming back."

With that, Damon turned his back to us and walked away. My heart ached even more. I had no one now. I couldn't go on with my life anymore if Elena wasn't here. Life wasn't worth living without her.

**PRESENT DAY – Stefan's POV**

I shuddered as I recalled the memory of losing her. Losing Elena. After that I had switched off. I hadn't heard from Damon in two hundred years. Everyone else I had loved and cared about had died centuries ago. The Gilbert family line had continued with Jeremy, though of course he was dead now. He had marriedBonnie, so the Gilberts were now witches and warlocks. The Lockwood family line had ended at Tyler who never had children. Caroline was still living – she regularly dropped by to see me. The Petrova family line had ended at Elena, but Katherine was still alive. I hadn't seen her in two hundred years either. Good. I didn't want to see her. Despite how different Elena was to Katherine, just looking at Katherine made me think of Elena. And after two hundred years of shutting out the pain by drinking human blood I had tried to forget Elena. I knew this was how Damon had probably handled losing her.

In the two hundred years of living without Elena I had frequently left Mystic Falls for at least four decades, and the returned, living alone in the same house – the Salvatore house. I couldn't bear not returning every once in a while, because this is where Elena rested. After she had died I had visited her grave every day – she had been buried beside her parents (her adopted parents, not Isobel and John). But the pain had become too much so I had adopted Damon's lifestyle (almost). I didn't compel sorority girls but I stole often from blood banks and kept a big supply of blood bags in the cellar downstairs. It was the only way I could shut out the pain and pretend everything was okay.

I sighed and slid off my bed. I walked to my window and threw the curtains open. The sun streamed in through my window, and I twisted my daylight ring around on my finger. Of course, now that the sun and moon curse had been broken I didn't need it, but I wanted to wear it. I'd worn it for so long now that it seemed weird to take it off.

I needed to get out and get some fresh air. I opened the window and jumped down, landing neatly on my feet. I started walking, unsure of where I was going. I found myself walking toward the cemetery where Elena was buried. I passed gravestone after gravestone, most of the names familiar with me: Bonnie Bennet, Jeremy Gilbert, Alaric Saltzman and Jenna Saltzman (her and Alaric married a year after Elena died). So many people I loved and missed. And finally, my eyes rested on Elena's tombstone. But someone else was visiting:

She had long, straight brown hair, and she was tall and slim. Her back was to me, and from here she looked just like Elena. I shook my head. Impossible. Slowly, I dragged my feet over to the gravestone, and stood beside the girl. She turned to face me, and my eyes widened in shock. It was Elena. No. It couldn't be – Elena was dead. Was it Katherine? No, I could smell the blood of this girl and she was definitely human. The resemblance was outstanding. She couldn't be a Petrova doppelganger, could she? No, the line had ended at Elena. So what was going on?

"Um, can I help you?" the girl asked, looking at me in concern.

"I – I'm sorry," I blinked. "You look like someone I knew."

"Oh," she glanced at Elena's stone. "Did you know her?"

"Yeah, I did," I nodded. "Did you?"

"No," she shook her head. "But, I know it sounds crazy, but I feel as if I belong here. I feel like there's some sort of connection."

I smiled, my thoughts somewhere else. Was it reincarnation?

"I'm Isabella," she smiled.

I held my hand out to shake hers. "Stefan Salvatore."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she glanced down at our hands.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I just," she chuckled nervously. "I feel like I know you."

It was reincarnation. _Definitely _reincarnation.

I smiled. "Maybe we met in a previous life."

She grinned, and my heart sped up when I recognised Elena's smile.

"Maybe," she said gently, her hand curling around mine.

**(Okay, so I could leave this open-ended. Leave a review if you liked it, and I'll carry it on if you want me to, but for now, I'm going to leave it open-ended.)**


	2. I Feel Sparks

**(It's here! Due to the positive reviews I received (thanks :P) I decided to continue. Leave a comment :)**

**Isabella's POV**

I quickly let go of his hand, flushing bright red. It was like something had come over me and I hadn't even noticed that I was holding his hand.

"I – I'm sorry," I stammered, pushing my hair behind my ear in embarrassment.

"No, don't be," he spoke in a voice as soft and smooth as velvet. I ducked my head to gaze at my shoes, but somehow his beautiful eyes caught mine again. So gorgeous, I sighed, and then bit my lip. Great. Could I be any more embarrassing? Someone should just kill me now. He probably thought I was a complete idiot.

"Um, I've got to go," I mumbled, turning to walk away.

"Wait," he called, gripping my elbow gently. "Do you really have to leave?"

When he touched my bare skin I felt a thousand sparks burning there. His touch left a fiery scar, but it wasn't painful. I liked it.

"Do you honestly want me to stay?" I grinned. "I'll just embarrass myself even more."

"Don't be embarrassed," he smiled, releasing my arm. I could still feel the hot intensity of his hand on my skin, but to avoid embarrassing myself further, I tried to ignore it. I walked around the gravestone, and suddenly felt a stinging sensation in my ankle. I winced and bent to take a look.

"What's the matter? You okay?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine," I grimaced as I realised I'd grazed myself against the stone. A few miniscule beads of blood appeared, and I winced again. "Ugh, just a graze."

But as I glanced up at Stefan I noticed he had become incredibly tense and he had his back to me.

"Uh, is everything all right?" I absently wiped the graze and stood back up. Stefan didn't turn around.

"I'm fine," he grunted. "I, uh, I've got to go, but I'll see you soon."

"Oh. Okay," I felt rejection wash through me as he spoke these words. "Bye, then."

"Bye," he muttered, and I noticed as he walked away he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

What was wrong with him? I was sure he'd been interested in me – and I had felt a connection. Maybe I was just overreacting to him, and the whole 'feeling sparks thing' was just my imagination. He probably didn't even feel it. Shrugging off the disappointment I felt, I returned my attention to the grave of Elena Gilbert. Hesitantly, I reached out and placed my hand on the cool stone. Immediately I felt sparks sear up my arm and I yanked my hand back in surprise. I stared at the tomb in shock. What had just happened? I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair. Clearly the small town was getting to me I thought as I walked away.

My memories of Mystic Falls were hazy – I had only been six when we'd left. My parents had split up and my mother had whisked my brother, Justin, and I away with her to Boston. But now due to her unpredictable job she had been sent to England for a year, and so with nowhere to go, Justin and I had to return to Mystic Falls to live with our dad. We'd only arrived here on Friday night, and tomorrow I started school at Mystic Falls High School. I was a little nervous. I wasn't used to being the new girl. I clung to one simple, desperate and idiotic hope: maybe Stefan Salvatore attended this school.

**Stefan's POV**

Once confined to the sanctuary of my house, I angrily punched the wall. I surprised myself as my whole hand went through the wall, and as I wrenched my hand back I noticed I'd left a gaping hole in the wall. Cursing silently, I stormed away to my bed. How could I have been such an idiot? It had been a miniscule amount of blood, yet I had still reacted badly to it, thanks to my new diet of blood bags. I had to learn control. If I was going to get to know Isabella then I would have to return to my diet of animal blood. No, I thought. I couldn't get to know Isabella! It was too dangerous for her and I didn't think I could manage falling into the trap three times: first with Katherine, then with Elena – I couldn't go for a third time. I had to leave tonight. But a huge part of me wanted to stay; I wanted to find out how this had happened and _why _it had happened. Why had Elena been brought back into this world? She's not Elena, I reminded myself. She just looked like her. But surely I couldn't have been the only one feeling the fiery sparks when we touched? She must've felt them too. No, no, if I fell for Isabella I would only hurt her – after all I wasn't over Elena. But she _was _Elena. No she wasn't.

I was too confused to think. I didn't know what to do. I needed the advice of a professional. It was time for a visit to Caroline.

Caroline lived in Danville, Georgia. She travelled a lot, but right now I was certain she was home. She'd been distraught losing the people she loved so long ago – I didn't think she was prepared to lose them and continue living on. She'd clung to me like a life preserver; I was the only one of her high school friends that had been able to stick around. And now we were best friends. I came to her about anything, and she reminded me fiercely of my deceased best friend, Lexi.

I knocked on her door and waited. A second later she had opened it, and she was hugging me.

"Hey, Stefan, how're you doing?" she asked, beaming as she tugged me inside.

"I'm fine, thank you," I closed the door behind me and followed her into the living room. "And yourself?"

"Great," she grinned. "I just got back from Las Vegas. It was the best!"

"Did you gambol?" I asked.

"Hell yeah," she giggled.

"Did you gambol fairly?" I grinned. She easily knew what I was hinting at.

"Okay, for your information, I only used compulsion twice!" she told me.

I laughed. "Okay."

"So, what brings you here?" she said curiously, sinking into an armchair. I sat on the sofa opposite and hugged a cushion to my chest.

"Do you believe in reincarnation, Caroline?" I asked.

She glanced at me warily. "Why?"

"Uh, just answer the question."

"Um..." she gazed thoughtfully out of the window. "Two centuries ago I would've said no. But, I'm a vampire, and in my lifetime I've seen werewolves and witches, so...I don't know. Maybe. It seems a little farfetched if you ask me."

I said nothing, my thoughts straying to Isabella. The resemblance was striking...it had to be reincarnation.

"Stefan..." she began hesitantly. "I know why you're asking me this. It's been two hundred years...if Elena was going to be reincarnated I'm sure it would've happened by now." Her eyes filled with tears. "I miss her too, Stefan."

I shook my head. "Caroline, we don't know how it works. It could take centuries for someone to be reincarnated."

"So, this is your latest obsession? Wondering if Elena will ever be reincarnated?" she said sceptically.

"She all ready has!" I blurted out in frustration, and quickly bit my lip. Oops. I'd probably said too much now.

"Wait, _what?_" she gasped.


	3. Déjà Vu

**(Sorry if this one's a little boring, but it gets better soon :)**

**Stefan's POV**

"_So, this is your latest obsession? Wondering if Elena will ever be reincarnated?" she said sceptically._

"_She all ready has!" I blurted out in frustration, and quickly bit my lip. Oops. I'd probably said too much now._

"_Wait, _what?_" she gasped._

I groaned and pressed my face into the cushion. I should've kept this to myself.

"Stefan!" in a second she was over in a flash; sitting beside me and tugging the cushion away. "What are you saying? Are you crazy?"

"Caroline, before you judge me you have to see Isabella for yourself. The resemblance to Elena is perfect; they look exactly alike!" I told her desperately.

"It's Katherine!" she concluded immediately. "It was Katherine messing with your mind!"

"No, it wasn't Katherine," I argued. "I smelled her blood – she was human. It's been two hundred years, Caroline, it _has _to be reincarnation. Elena has been reincarnated."

She shook her head in disbelief. "As crazy as it sounds, Stefan, I believe you. But _why? _Why has she been reincarnated?"

"I – I don't know," I said helplessly.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"That's what I came here for. I don't know what to do. Should I get to know Isabella? Or should I run for the hills before I fall in love again? We shared a connection, Caroline, a unique one. I know that's Elena's soul in that body. Why else would they look so eerily similar?"

She shook her head. "She can't be a doppelganger because the line ended at Elena. So which means she wouldn't be in any danger of the sun and moon curse, right?"

"I – I guess not. That's not Elena's body – I buried Elena's body myself. But we'd need to do extensive research, and make sure that Elena didn't have any long-lost cousins or anything on the Petrova line that could be Isabella's ancestors. We need to find out who Isabella's ancestors are and make sure that they're not related to the Petrovas in any way. We need to find out more about reincarnation, and see if it can happen to anyone, or if they have to be of the same family line," I sighed. "It's so confusing."

"Well, to do this all I think we need to return to Mystic Falls. We need to get close to Isabella, which means enrolling in high school again," she chuckled darkly. "Great."

"Okay, then," I nodded. "So, it's settled. I fall for the third time."

**Isabella's POV**

My dad pulled over outside Mystic Falls High School. Kids were milling around the perimeter, playing basketball, chatting, laughing, listening to music, etcetera.

"Thanks for the ride, dad. Bye," Justin got out the car and let the door fall shut with a slam. I sighed, and pulled my bag over my shoulder.

"Bye, dad," I said glumly, opening the car door.

"Wait, Isabella," he leaned across to me and kissed my forehead. "You'll be fine. I went to school here. It's a good school – it's been around for ages."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Okay. Bye." I got out the car, and watched my dad drive away. Taking a deep breath, I entered the school. It was no quieter in here – teenagers were crowding the halls and teachers were patrolling them. I felt like I'd been here before. It was just a sense, but it felt familiar, like a forgotten dream. Lots of people stared at me curiously, and I could feel myself blushing fiercely. I carried on walking toward reception, staring down at my shoes to avoid meeting anyone's inquisitive eyes.

Once I'd received my timetable and map from reception, I set off for my first class: English, with a teacher named Miss Clarkson. I got lost meaning I arrived late. When I arrived, Miss Clarkson was in the middle of reading out a passage. She looked up when she saw me enter.

"Oh, you must be the new student, Isabella Blake," she said. "Take a seat next to Mr Salvatore at the back, please. Mr Salvatore, share your text with her."

My heart jumped erratically when I saw him sitting there. He smiled at me, his eyes friendly. Feeling my cheeks flush pink I walked briskly to the back and sat beside him. I swear, everyone's gazes followed me until I sat down. Stefan leaned closer to talk to me.

"Hi," he whispered. "It's nice seeing you again."

"You too," I whispered back, trying to tune into what Miss Clarkson was saying.

It was a very frustrating lesson. We were studying Shakespeare's _Romeo & Juliet_, and as I tried to concentrate, I constantly kept reminding myself of how close Stefan was and the invisible sparks I could feel flying between us. As he took notes his elbow kept brushing mine, setting off a chain of reactions in my body. And I swear, when Miss Clarkson was talking of Romeo's love for Juliet I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

At the end of the lesson, the bell finally rang, freeing me of English. I gathered my things up as quickly as possible and started walking to the door, when Miss Clarkson called me back.

"Miss Blake? May I have a word?"

I noticed Stefan waiting at the door. When he heard Miss Clarkson talk, a look of disappointment passed over his face and he left. Tearing my gaze from his retreating figure, I focused on the teacher.

"Sure," I nodded.

Miss Clarkson didn't have much to say; she just wanted to make sure I knew where I was going next and if I was okay with settling in. I assured her I was fine and she dismissed me. I hurried to my next class (Geography), running a little to ensure I wasn't late again.

The morning passed by slowly, and at lunch in the cafeteria I sat alone. Until a girl approached me, holding a tray of food. She had bouncy golden-blonde curls and dark blue eyes. She smiled politely at me and placed her food on the table. For some reason when I saw her, I felt déjà vu, like I'd seen her before.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

"Um, go ahead," I replied.

"Thanks," she pulled the chair opposite me back and settled down. "So, you're new here, huh? I'm Caroline." She held her hand out to shake mine.

"Isabella," I said, shaking her hand. I felt another pang of déjà vu. Seriously, I was going crazy.

"Nice name," she smiled. "How're you settling in?"

"Fine, thanks," I said, returning her smile. "I've got lost a few times; but I think I roughly know where I am."

"Good," she nodded. "So, seen any hot guys you like the look of?"

"Oh," I blushed. "No."

"Come on," she grinned. "Surely there must be someone."

"Well, there is one guy," I mumbled. "Do you know Stefan Salvatore?"

"Oh, yeah, he's my friend," she smiled. "And you like him?"

I shrugged, embarrassed. "I don't know him."

She giggled. "I can introduce you, if you like."

"Oh, I actually met him yesterday," I explained. "We kinda all ready know each other."

In more ways than one, I thought absently. I mentally shook myself. No. That was ridiculous.

At the end of the day as I was making my way to the school bus, I felt someone tug gently on my arm.

"Can we talk?" Stefan said, his expression polite and careful.

I nodded, too surprised to speak. He took my arm and led me aside.

"How's your first day been?" he asked.

I cleared my throat. "Um, it's been all right, thank you."

"Listen, about yesterday, I'm sorry I took off so quickly. I wanted to stay and talk, but then I remembered something I had to do," he explained.

I felt somewhat relieved to know that he hadn't left because of me. I smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"I'll make it up to you. How about you join me for lunch tomorrow?" he offered.

"That'd be great," I smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. See you tomorrow?"

"Okay," I replied. "Bye."

Stefan flashed me one more dazzling smile before walking away. Trying not to grin like an idiot, I found a seat at the back of the bus.

That night my dream was strange. I was with Stefan, and we were talking.

"I know that it's hard to understand, but I'm doing this for you," he told me.

"No. You don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, then it's for you, because I know what I want. Stefan, I love you," I said.

But these words weren't coming from my mouth. They were from her mouth – Elena's mouth. Suddenly, my perspective changed, and I was staring someone else in the face. I didn't recognise him at first– he had black hair and blue-green eyes, almost black eyes. He was gazing at me with a fierce intensity as he spoke, and I felt that strange sense of déjà vu again.

"You know what? Why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?"

"That's not a surprise. I'm surprised you thought I'd kiss you back," I replied. She replied. Elena replied.

Something in his eyes changed. "Now I'm hurt," he said, before turning away.


	4. Answers

**Isabella's POV**

I awoke in a tangle of blankets and sheets. What was going on? I didn't know what the dreams meant, and why I said what I'd said to both Stefan and the stranger. Wait...I hadn't said it. For some reason, I just _knew _that it wasn't me, but it was her. Elena. But how could I dream up someone I'd never laid eyes on? It didn't make sense. I shook my head, flopping down onto my pillows. An image of Stefan flashed through my mind, and I felt a gut instinct in my stomach that I needed to talk to him. I needed to talk to him about Elena Gilbert.

**Stefan's POV**

I watched Caroline as she paced the living room, trying my best to ignore the glass of human blood in her hands. I glanced glumly down at my glass of squirrel blood. Nowhere near as satisfying as a blood bag, I thought grimly. But if I was going through with this, I had to learn control.

"It's too weird..." Caroline muttered. "It was like seeing Elena all over again...God. I'm lucky I didn't burst into tears."

"She's not Elena," I reminded her. "We have to remember that. Isabella is a completely different person."

"I'm skipping school tomorrow to do some research on Isabella," she told me. "Her family, her history and anything like that."

I sighed. "I Googled it. Reincarnation can happen when someone dies young...Elena died young; she was only seventeen. It all makes perfect sense."

Caroline finally quit pacing, and sat beside me on the couch. "Stefan...I've changed my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think we should forget about this all," she confessed.

"Are you kidding me? I've spent two centuries loving Elena, and now I've found out that she's been reincarnated and there's a chance we can be together again. I can't just walk away now," I said.

"But what if she doesn't remember you? What if she...doesn't love you?"

I shook my head. "I love Elena with everything in me. I know she felt the same way, I mean, what if she was reincarnated so we could be together again?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Stefan. And I don't want Isabella to get hurt either," Caroline said firmly.

"She won't get hurt," I argued. "I would never hurt Elena." And then I bit my lip.

"She's not Elena," Caroline whispered.

**Isabella's POV**

At lunch the following day I waited in the cafeteria, remembering Stefan's offer to eat with me today. My stomach was turning with butterflies – I had so much to say and I knew this wasn't the time to say it.

"Hey."

I glanced up in surprise to see Stefan standing over me, holding a lunch tray. I smiled, remembering all over again how his gorgeous eyes melted me, making my knees weak and my stomach fluttery. Stefan sat opposite me and smiled. I wanted to stay and talk with him, and forget all about Elena Gilbert. But I knew I had to do something first.

"Stefan, we need to talk," I stated.

He frowned in confusion. "Okay. What do we need to talk about?"

"Now's not the time," I told him. "Can you meet me after school at the cemetery?"

"Okay, I'll bite. What's going on?" he asked.

"I – I can't explain it right now. But it's important. Will you be there?"

"Of course," he agreed without hesitation. "Whatever you want."

"Okay," I said, smiling in relief. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I promise I'll explain myself after school, all right?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied. He looked more than confused now, but there was no more I could say at the moment. I quickly swung my bag over my shoulder and stood up.

"Bye," I called quickly over my shoulder, before hurrying to the school's library. I sat down at one of the computers, and typed _Elena Gilbert _into the search engine. A huge list of results came up, mostly to do with founding families. I clicked on a promising link to the town's website, and found a passage on Miss Mystic Falls 2010. My mouth fell open when I saw how old these pictures were – they were two hundred years old! Which meant Elena lived...maybe died two hundred years ago...hadn't Stefan said he'd known her? But how was that possible? I clicked on a link for some pictures, and I was dumbfounded at what I saw.

I saw a line of female contestants for Miss Mystic Falls. My eyes widened in shock when I saw...no, it couldn't be. I read the caption for the blonde girl in the turquoise dress: Caroline Forbes. When I zoomed in on the photo, I recognised Caroline's face – the girl I had met yesterday...what was going on? And then my heart dropped into my stomach when I read the caption, Elena Gilbert, and saw the picture of her. It was me. She looked exactly like me, like a mirror image. Her hair was curly and pinned back, and she was wearing a blue silk dress. I leaned back in the chair, my hands shaking. I looked exactly like Elena Gilbert who had died two hundred years ago, and supposedly knew Stefan and Caroline who were supposed to be seventeen years old..._what? _This was unreal. Absently, I flicked through more photos, and saw one of Elena dancing with her escort. When I zoomed in on his face, I felt a pang of shock – it was the stranger from my dream! I scrolled down to read the caption, and my heart skipped a beat. His name was Damon Salvatore. The name rung in my head, like an echo from a forgotten dream. I knew that Stefan and Damon were brothers. What. Was. Going. On?

I waited in the cemetery beside Elena Gilbert's stone. I gently touched the engraved writing, and felt a warm sensation pass through my arm. I didn't pull back this time, and I embraced the feeling. It wasn't eerie – it was warm and pleasant. I drew back when I saw Stefan approaching.

"Hi. Are you okay?" he asked in concern. "You had me worried at lunch today."

"I – I'm fine. Who was Elena Gilbert to you?" I asked.

Something in his expression changed. "I loved her. She was my girlfriend."

"Really? There's no year on this tombstone. That's weird. But I've got evidence to prove that Elena Gilbert was alive two hundred years ago, and you and Caroline knew her. How in the hell is that possible?" I demanded.

Stefan paused, and then gazed at me in shock. "You figured it out so much quicker than I expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Think," he said. "Think really hard. You know the answer. Deep inside of you," his eyes scorched mine. "Really, really think."

I shook my head. "Stop it. I want a straight answer."

"Fine. Does this word mean anything to you? Vampire," he said coolly.

The word sent chills crawling down my back at first, and then I felt inexplicably comfortable. But _why?_

"Damon Salvatore," I said. "Does that name mean anything to you?"

He paused. "My brother," he told me. "How do you know of him?"

"I want the truth, Stefan. I want to know what's going on. Why do I feel like I know you, and Damon, and Caroline, and Mystic Falls altogether? Why do I feel comfortable with the word "vampire" and why do I look like Elena Gilbert?"

Stefan sighed. "It's not something I can tell you. You wouldn't believe me. You have to think, Isabella," he said, his eyes suddenly full of urgency. "You have to really remember. Only you can answer this question."

And then he turned, and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted after him. "You haven't told me anything!"

He didn't respond. He just continued walking.


	5. Reliving Her Life

**Isabella's POV**

I flung myself down onto my bed, feeling anger simmer inside of me. Stefan knew the answers yet he wasn't telling me. _You know the answer. Deep inside of you. _His voice echoed in my head and rang in my ears. Frustrated, I hurled a cushion at the door, and folded my arms grumpily. What kind of twisted game was he playing? I sighed, and lay back on my pillows. I didn't think Stefan was one to mock...this wasn't a game, I realised. He meant it; he truly meant what he was saying. So maybe I should take his advice and try and remember. Remember what, though? The questions were simple: why do I look like Elena Gilbert, and why are her two hundred year old friends still alive? Why did I keep feeling déjà vu? How would my memories help me answer these questions, though? I sighed. I was tired of thinking. So I stretched over and grabbed my iPod off the bedside table. Plugging the earphones in my ears and turning the volume right up, I hit play and closed my eyes. Evanescence blared in my ears and I smiled in content, unable to think about anything.

I awoke in the darkness. My light was off, and it was dark outside. A shiver rippled down my back as I felt the draught coming in from my open window. I slid off my bed to close the window, when suddenly I heard a voice. I froze, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The voice was a female whisper, like a hiss. I listened hard, trying to make sense of what was being said. All was silent, apart from the faint voices coming from the TV downstairs, and the muffled music from my brother's bedroom. I was probably just hearing things. I closed the window firmly and locked it. As I pulled the curtains shut, I jumped as I heard the voice again.

"Elena..." she whispered.

I gasped, and whirled around in shock. It was like whoever was talking had been right beside me.

"Wh-who's there?" I stammered.

There was no response. And then I heard it again, but it was coming from the bathroom.

"Isabella," the voice now whispered. "Elena..."

My shivering now had nothing to do with my draughty room. I stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. Do I go and investigate? Or do I cower under the covers until the noises disappear?

"Isabella," the voice persisted.

Taking a deep, ragged breath, I left the sanctuary of my bedroom and crept to the bathroom. Pausing outside the door, I flicked on the lights beneath the mirror and stepped cautiously inside. Empty. Like I'd suspected. I sighed as I glanced at my reflection, and then did a double-take. My reflection disappeared, and in its place was a swirly, misty image of a girl. I leaned closer to see who it was, and noted in surprise that it _was _me. Or was it Elena? I leaned further and further in, until my perspective changed immediately.

_I was standing in front of a large house. The door swung open, and then I saw Stefan. I was both terrified and angry._

"_What are you?" I demanded._

_He spoke in a soft, but somehow dangerous voice. "Everything you know and every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"_

"_What are you?" I repeated, more slowly, and a lot angrier._

"_I'm a vampire."_

The scene changed again.

_I was standing in the school parking lot by the school buses. It was night time. I was crying, and I was furious with him. Furious with Damon Salvatore._

"_None of this matters to me. None of it," he said._

"_People die around you," I sobbed. "How could it not matter? It matters and you know it." Without really thinking, I let my anger take over and I slapped him across the face._

_Damon glowered at me, and I felt wary. His glare was murderous, and as he spoke I could see how much effort he was putting in to keep his voice controlled._

"_You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding. And you need to _leave_," he spoke the last words slowly and with more emphasis._

The scene changed for the third time.

_It was the same night, and I was sitting on the front porch beside Stefan. Again, I was crying._

"_Part of me wishes that I could forget too...forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since," I told him through my tears._

"_If that's what you want," he said, and I could hear the sadness saturating his tone. _

"_Yes. It is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't want to feel like this," I paused. "But I can't. With everything that's happened, I can't lose the way I feel about you."_

The scene disappeared, and was replaced by another.

_It was the Miss Mystic Falls event, and I was standing opposite Damon. His eyes were soft and gentle, and I could hear music playing in the background. We were dancing, and it was something about the way his eyes held me that made my stomach flutter. I seemed to forget what was happening, and too soon the dance was over and we were back to standing opposite each other. _

This time, I saw Stefan's face.

"_You are the woman that I love," he told me fiercely._

The scene quickly dissolved.

_Stefan and I were kissing. Every time he touched me was like a fiery stab of desire, and as his mouth crushed against mine I knew I loved him with everything inside me._

This time I saw Damon's face.

"_Let me be clear about something," he began. "If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you," his eyes were boring into mine intensely, and I found it hard to look away._

I was bombarded with a whole line of embraces. I was hugging Caroline, and then Bonnie, and then Jeremy; I was even hugging Damon. And lastly, I was kissing Stefan.

I wrenched away from the mirror, my heart thudding manically. I ran back to my bed, to find my body all ready lying there! I was unconscious, or was I dead? Or was it Elena? I screamed.

I awoke again in my bed, screaming. I quickly clapped my hand to my mouth to stifle my cries. I was me again, and I was back in my bed. What had just happened? It was like I'd seen snippets of Elena's life, but I was re-living them. That was it. I needed help. Desperately.

**(thanks for the positive reviews :) I will try and get chapter 6 done ASAP but with school coming up I might not have as much time, but I will post as soon as I can! Thanks again :)**


	6. The Truth

**Isabella's POV**

I sat in the little attic, holding my cup of tea and wondering what the hell I was doing here. _You need answers, _I reminded myself.

After the school the next day I had come to the little coffee shop named Water Lily Cafe, where in the attic upstairs the owner's mother, Vonda Bennett held appointments for anything paranormal, from ghosts to fortune telling. I didn't know if this was the right place to be, or if this Vonda even knew what she was talking about. But I was desperate. I knew I wasn't mental, so a doctor definitely seemed the wrong person to see. I needed to see someone experienced in paranormal activity, and Vonda Bennett was my best (and only) option.

I took a sip of the warm tea as I waited for Vonda to return with biscuits. The attic was quite small, and looked exactly like Professor Trelawney's classroom in Harry Potter (I'm a huge HP fan!).

Vonda returned moments later holding a plate of cookies which she placed on the coffee table in the middle. She then sat on the armchair across from me, and scrutinised me. She looked around sixty years old, and her skin was a tanned brown. Her hair was black, slowly turning grey. She had it swept into a braid which she kept slung over her shoulder. She was quite short and very thin, and her eyes were dark, almost black.

"How can I help you, Isabella?" she asked.

"Um," I placed my tea on the table. "Something weird is happening to me."

"Go on," she pressed.

I felt stupid as I attempted to explain myself. "I...I found out that I look like this girl, Elena Gilbert," I opened my bag and pulled out the pictures of Elena that I had printed out last night. "These pictures date back two hundred years ago."

Vonda took the pictures from me and studied them thoughtfully.

"I...I feel déjà vu all the time, especially when I'm around the school and around Elena's gravestone. I feel like I know people she used to know, and I keep dreaming about her and parts of her life," I explained, beginning to feel more comfortable. "I don't know what's happening to me, but I want it to stop. And I want to know _why _it's happening to me."

She smiled at me. "I think my granddaughter will be able to explain this better than anyone."

**Serena's POV**

I glanced upstairs, wondering how my grandmother's appointment with the girl was going. I sat at the bar, and poured a little sugar on the counter. I began to draw a smiley face in the sugar absently.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

I glanced up in surprise to see my dad looking down on me worriedly. I quickly put on a smile and wiped the sugar away.

"I'm fine, dad," I replied. My dad owned Water Lily Cafe, and we lived in the apartment above it. My grandmother made money in our attic with her fortune telling business. Of course, I knew why her fortune telling was such a success – because she was a witch. Like me. I was a witch too. My dad didn't believe in the whole witch business – so Grandmother and I kept it from him. He all ready thought I spent too much time with her.

"Baby, are you sure your grandmother hasn't planted some witchy voo-doo in your mind that's making you so absent? You've been so quiet lately, we hardly ever talk," he said.

"No," I said firmly. "It's not Grandmother. I've just got lots of exams coming up," I lied.

He nodded, somewhat more relaxed. "Okay, baby. You study hard, okay? Keep your mind in the real world, you know, studying and exams. Okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Sure."

"Serena?"

I glanced up and saw Grandmother peering down at me from the stairs.

"Yes, Grandmother?"

"Could I borrow you for a minute, please?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep," I slid off my chair. I heard my father sigh, and mutter something like 'snap back to reality, woman', but I ignored him and followed Grandmother up to the attic. Sitting in the chair I usually occupied was a teenage girl. She had long brown hair which she wore loose around her, and her eyes were hazel. She glanced up at me curiously, and then looked away. Something about her face was familiar, but I couldn't put her finger on it.

"Serena, this is Isabella. Isabella, this is Serena, my granddaughter," Grandmother introduced us.

"Hi," she smiled politely, but something in her eyes told me she was impatient.

"Hi," I returned her smile and sat on the chair next to Grandmother's.

"Right, Isabella, tell Serena everything you told me," Grandmother instructed.

I listened intently to every word Isabella said, and I didn't interrupt. I immediately knew the answer.

"Reincarnation," I said.

**Isabella's POV**

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked in surprise.

"Reincarnation," she repeated. "Elena's soul has been reincarnated into your body."

"How can you be sure?" I said shakily.

"Because I am the reincarnation of a very, very powerful witch and my ancestor Bonnie Bennett," she explained.

The name echoed in my mind, and I saw the image of Elena's best friend in my mind. She looked just like Serena.

"She knew her," I whispered. "Bonnie. Elena knew Bonnie."

Serena nodded. "I...I know. I've seen your face before in my dreams."

"So...we're both reincarnations? But why?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know," Serena grinned. "It's kinda cool, though, right?"

"I can't believe this," I whispered. "That's why I look like her."

And that's why Stefan was interested me...ouch. So the only reason he liked me was because he thought I was Elena? My eyes filled with tears which I quickly blinked back.

"Here," Vonda retrieved a book from her shelf and flicked through it. She handed it to me. "Read this passage on reincarnation. It should all make a little more sense."

Trembling, I skimmed through the text. I learned nothing that I didn't all ready know. Reincarnation happens when a soul is reborn in a different body. Sometimes the body looks the same as it did in the previous life, and other times the body can look entirely different – even a completely different species. Déjà vu is normal, but I found nothing about actually seeing memories.

"Is it normal that I see Elena's memories?" I asked. Both Serena and Vonda glanced up at me in surprise.

"You see her memories? What do you mean?" Vonda enquired.

"Last night I woke up and I could hear a voice beckoning me to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and I saw Elena. And then I started seeing her memories, but I was actually reliving them. I felt everything she was feeling at the time, and then when I went back to bed, I saw my body in my bed. I was dead. And then I woke up, and everything was back to normal," I explained.

Sondra and Vonda exchanged looks of surprise, and suddenly Serena grabbed my arms and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked in surprise.

"Let her, Isabella," Vonda told me calmly.

I watched Serena cautiously as her grip loosened on my arms, and she opened her eyes. "I can feel her," she whispered. "Elena, inside of you. Her soul is stirring inside your body amongst yours."

"What do you mean?" I demanded. "What's going on?"

"It is a whole different reincarnation. Isabella, your soul is separate to Elena's, but her soul is still in your body, whether she knows it or not. You are sharing your body with another soul. When you saw your body on the bed, that was Elena seeing that while she travelled. It gets confusing, you will confuse what Elena sees for what you see," Vonda informed me.

It was too much to take in. I covered my mouth with my hand as tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Does Elena know that she's in my body?" I asked.

"Not yet," Serena said. "But you need to draw her out."

"Why?"

"So we can perform an extraction," Vonda put in.

"An extraction?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yes," she replied solemnly. "We would extract Elena's soul from your body."


	7. Releasing Her

**Isabella's POV**

"_Does Elena know that she's in my body?" I asked._

"_Not yet," Serena said. "But you need to draw her out."_

"_Why?"_

"_So we can perform an extraction," Vonda put in. _

"_An extraction?" I repeated in confusion._

"_Yes," she replied solemnly. "We would extract Elena's soul from your body."_

"H-how would you do that?" I stammered.

"Magic," Vonda smiled. "It wouldn't hurt you. We'd put you under, take Elena out and then let her rest peacefully."

"But how do I draw her out?" I asked.

"Anything. Try touching the people she loved. And I think we both know what I mean by that: the Salvatore vampires. Visit the places she loved, and visit her grave," Vonda told me.

"Elena loved Stefan, right? Try kissing Stefan. _That _would bring her out," Serena grinned. "She'd be furious if she knew you were kissing her boyfriend."

"As Elena grows stronger you will start to feel her emotions. You may feel a strong desire for Stefan, or a strong hatred for something that you've never felt before. Try and keep your feelings and her feelings separate. Her soul may talk to you as she strengthens, and she may send you images and memories. Embrace them. The stronger she gets, the easier it will be to extract her," Vonda explained.

It all seemed a little cruel to me. Elena had been brought from the dead to only get trapped in my body, where I would let her live her life again, and then send her back to the world of the dead. But, that's what I wanted, right? I wanted to get rid of her – I didn't want her plaguing my dreams with her memories. I didn't want Stefan to want me because of her; I wanted him to want me for _me. _

I sighed. "Okay. I'll do it," I stood up. "Thank you for your help. I should get home now."

"Here," Serena handed me a little card. "Call us if you need us. That's Grandmother's business number."

"Thanks," I said. "See you soon."

**Stefan's POV**

I wrote my name at the bottom of my essay, and then closed my book and put the lid on the pen. Caroline walked in, holding a Wii remote. She grinned, and offered me the control.

"Feel like a game of tennis?" she asked.

"I'm doing homework," I told her.

"Ugh, seriously? Why don't you just take one of your old written essays and submit it?"

"Because that's cheating."

She rolled her eyes. "That's what we vampires do, remember? We cheat at everything."

Just as I was about to respond, I heard the front door open and then close. Caroline and I both glanced at each other curiously, before leaving my room to investigate. We hurried down the stairs into the living room. Someone was playing a game of tennis on the Wii. Not just someone. It was Damon.

"Yes! Take that, Bobby!" Damon shouted at the television, before turning around to look at us.

"Damon," I said in surprise.

"Hey, brother," he glanced at Caroline. "Hey, Vampire Barbie."

Caroline glared at him. "You've had two hundred years to come up with a better nickname than that, Salvatore."

Damon grinned. "So? Feel like a game of tennis, Stefan?"

"What are you doing here, Damon?" I asked.

"Visiting," he replied.

"Why? It's been two hundred years!"

"I've been dreading it too but it had to happen eventually," he retorted. "Now we need to talk: Isabella."

Caroline and I exchanged glances.

"How do you know about Isabella?" Caroline asked.

"It's a small town. People talk," he shrugged.

"How long have you been here?" I enquired.

"A few days. It wasn't hard to pick up on the gossip. And Isabella's in a lot of it. Her resemblance to Elena...I mean, it's like Elena's resemblance to Katherine."

I said nothing.

"What, Stef? You've all ready called dibs on her? You gonna fall in love with Elena all over again?" Damon said sardonically.

"She's not Elena," Caroline snapped.

"He doesn't care!" Damon shot back. "All he cares about is that there might be a chance that Elena remembers him. He doesn't care about the girl, Isabella. He just wants Elena."

"And what about you, Damon?" I finally spoke up. "Huh? I know you loved Elena. Aren't you dying to meet her too? See if she remembered you?"

"I don't care about Elena," he lied fluently. "It's been two hundred years. The quicker she died, the better. I didn't need to see her with you every day, because that hurt the most. At least if she's dead I don't have to put up with that."

"Liar," I shook my head. "Wow, Damon. Two hundred years of practising that lie. You almost had me convinced, but you're not that good."

Damon shrugged. "It's the truth. I don't care about Isabella. I'm gonna stay well away from her, because unlike you, I'm not stupid. I fell for Katherine. She turned out to be a manipulative little bitch who loved you. Fell for Elena, she loved you, and then died on me. I don't believe in 'third time lucky'."

"Then why are you here?" I demanded quietly.

He grinned. "Because I missed my baby bro'. Is that good enough? Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight, roomies."

He stalked past us. I glanced at Caroline, who was glaring in the direction that Damon walked off in. I sighed. It would be a long night.

**Isabella's POV**

I paused hesitantly outside the Salvatore Boarding House door. _Come on, _I told myself. _Don't be a chicken. _I could feel something stirring inside of me; I felt...happy. I felt happy to be here. _No, _I reminded myself. _That was Elena's feelings. _I bet Elena could sense she was here, and she felt happy here. I couldn't help but smile as I knocked on the door.

It was opened a second later and my mouth fell open in shock. Standing in the doorway, mirroring my shocked expression was Damon Salvatore. He quickly regained his composure, and glanced at me with mild curiosity.

"You must be Isabella," he said coolly, offering me his hand.

I shook his hand. "And you're Damon."

"Yep. The one and only. And what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see Stefan," I told him.

"Then you'd better come on in then," he held the door wide open for me and stood aside.

"Thanks," I muttered, stepping inside. Suddenly, I felt elated. I recognised this house immediately, and I felt happy to be here. I couldn't help but let a little laugh escape my lips.

"What's so amusing?" he asked.

"Nothing," I suppressed another smile.

Damon looked at me curiously, a smile curling on the corners of his lips. "So you know all about me, right? Well, everything that Elena knew."

"Yeah," I murmured quietly, feeling something stronger stir inside me. I desperately tried to find her. _Elena? You there? _I asked silently. I pictured her in my mind, and I imagined tugging her out of a dark hole. Suddenly, I felt a twist in my stomach, strong and quite painful. I winced and clutched my tummy.

"What's the matter?" he asked, touching my arm. When he touched me, it made it worse. I cried out in pain, and slouched against the wall.

"Isabella!" he encircled me in his arms and lifted me. In a flash he had placed me gently down on the sofa, and then I heard a voice.

_Isabella, _she spoke softly. _It's okay. The pain will be over in a minute. You're setting me free._

I gasped loudly and glanced around wildly for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" I demanded over my heavy breathing.

"Isabella," Damon touched my cheek. "It's just me; no one else."

_My name is Elena Gilbert, but I think you all ready know that. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you._

Abruptly, the pain was over, and I was left gasping, crying and numb.

"I – I'm okay now," I told him shakily, sitting up.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"Elena," I whispered. "She's in my body."

I quickly explained to him about the reincarnation and how I had tugged Elena from where she'd been trapped in my body. I could feel her. I could feel her gazing around at her surroundings, and I could almost see her thoughts. She wasn't strong enough to control my body, but she could see and hear through my eyes and ears.

"And why would you do that? Why would you release her into your body?" Damon asked.

"Because..." I began, afraid of his reaction. "I want her to rest. I want to send her back to where departed souls go."

Damon's eyes widened in surprise. "Good luck telling Stefan that."

"You can't tell him," I begged. "Please. I don't know how he'll handle it."

Damon regarded me for a few moments, and then he hesitantly touched my face with the tips of his fingers. "Is she really there? Can she hear me?"

"Yes," I whispered.

_Talk to him, _I told her. _Go on. Speak through my lips._

I could feel her trying. She was desperately trying to break past the barriers that trapped her. But she wasn't strong enough.

_Tell him I'm sorry, _she said. _Tell him that I don't want this to come between him and Stefan. Tell him that he needs his brother, and that he shouldn't blame Stefan._

I recited her message to Damon, and he forced a smile. I could see the sadness behind his eyes.

"Don't be sorry," he said gently. "And don't worry about me and Stefan. I loved you, Elena. I need you to know that. I loved you with all my heart, and a part of me still does. I...I'm sorry I didn't do a better job to protect you."

"It wasn't your fault," I whispered, before Elena even had to tell me to say it.

Tears filled his eyes, and he said nothing. I knew from Elena's memories the type of person he could be: mean, cynical, sarcastic and careless. But it wasn't him. This sad and grieving side of him was a completely different person. Right then I felt useless and hurt. Neither of the Salvatores would ever want me. It was always Elena. How could I take her away from them? I knew what I had to do. I just wasn't sure if I was brave enough to do it.

**(I will try and post chapters 8 and 9 as quickly as I can. Thanks for the great reviews :)**


	8. How Could You?

**Isabella's POV**

I stood up abruptly. "I have to go."

Damon's hand slid into mine. "Wait. Do you really have to leave?"

I gently pried his fingers off mine. "Yes. I'll...I'll come back soon."

Tears fell down his cheeks, and I could feel the shock seeping through my body, both from Elena and I. Elena had never seen him this distraught. I wasn't sad. He didn't care if I left. He just didn't want Elena to leave.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "But it's really important."

Damon nodded, embarrassed, and then looked away. "Well, you should go then."

I nodded and hurried to the door.

_Isabella...none of this is meant to hurt you, _Elena thought.

_Well, it does, _I replied. _The sooner it's over, the better._

_I can't let you do what you're planning to do. This is your life, not mine. I've lived, you haven't._

_I don't care. They need you. I've done what I shouldn't have done: I've let our feelings mix. I love them like you loved them, and I can't stand to see them hurt. _

_You can't get yourself extracted! I'm not strong enough to survive in your body – you'd kill us both!_

I paused as I made sense of her words. _You're right, _I admitted grudgingly.

_When I'm strong enough then only can Vonda remove me. And that's what's going to happen, _she thought firmly.

I sighed, so lost in my thoughts that I accidentally crashed into Stefan who was on his way in. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Isabella? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you," I replied, feeling my throat choke up as I stared at him. "I – I figured out what you wanted me to."

"Oh," he closed the front door. "We should talk. Let's go upstairs."

I nodded and followed him to his room. I could feel Elena practically hyperventilating inside me.

_Oh my God! Stefan! Tell him I love him, Isabella, tell him I love him!_

_No! He doesn't know that I can hear you! _

_Stefan..._she sighed. _He looks just as perfect as I remember...oh, I've missed him so much._

I tried to ignore her and focused on Stefan. He opened his bedroom door and led me inside.

"Make yourself at home," he said, sitting on his bed. I sat on the edge of his bed, trying to keep a little distance between us. Elena ached to touch him; she was trying as hard as she could to move my arms. I folded them, despite how much I wanted to touch him too. I wanted him to hold me; kiss me and tell me he loved me. No. That was what _she _wanted. Oh, what the hell. I might as well just admit it. I loved him just as much as she did, thanks to her raging feelings taking over mine. Fantastic, I thought sourly. Elena ignored my inner babble, and instead focused on Stefan.

"I know I'm the reincarnation of Elena. I know you and Caroline are vampires. I know that both you and Damon loved her; but she loved you more. She cared for Damon, but not in that way. And I know that Bonnie was a witch," I told him flatly.

He paused. "Are you angry?"

"No."

"Scared of me?"

"No," I repeated, scoffing.

Stefan chuckled. "Elena was never scared of me either."

"I know."

Hesitantly, Stefan touched my arm. My stomach swooped and my heart rate sped up crazily. Elena was triumphant, and I could feel her desperately trying to break the barriers that held her back from controlling my limbs.

When I didn't pull away, he intertwined our fingers and tugged me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me against his chest. I sighed in content as my head rested where his heart was, and I closed my eyes. He kissed the top of my head.

_Please, Isabella. Let him know I'm here. Let him know I love him._

_I can't...I can't tell him about the extraction._

_I'll tell him!_

_You can't; you can't get past the barriers!_

_What if I could? Kiss him._

_WHAT?_

_You heard me! He'll stun you so much that I'll be able to break down your barriers. Do you remember back when you first met Stefan? He touched your arm. I was weak then, but his touch surprised you so much that I took over and got what I want – I held his hand. But I was so weak that could you easily stop me without even knowing it. Just, please. I have to talk to him – kiss him._

I sighed aloud in defeat. _Fine, _I thought grumpily. _But if he pushes me away and never talks to me again, then it's your fault._

_Got it._

I pulled back and glanced up at Stefan, my heart thumping hard. He stroked the side of my face slowly.

"What is it?" he murmured.

Just as I was mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do, he beat me to it and kissed me. Completely taken by surprise, I kissed him back. But Elena didn't do anything.

_Elena! Do it!_

_How could he? _She thought brokenly.

_What are you talking about? _I demanded.

_You were supposed to kiss him! He wasn't supposed to kiss you! HOW COULD HE?_

Elena's anger wrenched me away from him.

"How could you?" she shrieked through my lips. Shocked, I clapped my hand to my mouth.

Stefan was breathing deeply as he frowned in confusion. "Isabella, what's wrong?"

"How could you kiss her, Stefan?" Elena yelled through my mouth.

_Stop! _I shouted at her in my mind. She ignored me, her anger making me feel angry.

Stefan's eyes flashed with recognition. "Elena?" he gasped.

Tears filled my eyes from the anger she was feeling. "How could you?" she sobbed.

I desperately tried to regain control, but she had taken over.

"Elena!" he cried, kissing me again, but this time, the kiss was for her. Elena kissed him back fiercely through me, and I felt like she was squashing me up against the walls of my head.

"I love you, Stefan," she wept. "I've missed you so much!"

"I love you too, Elena," he replied earnestly.

My heart was breaking. Not Elena's – mine. But I was also happy because Stefan was happy. Once I'd regained control of myself, the barriers came back, shutting Elena out. He knew when she had gone, and he stared at me in shock.

"That was Elena...what happened?" he asked eagerly. "She was there!"

I laughed weakly and explained about the different reincarnation I was experiencing. Of course, I left out many parts about the extraction. Stefan was delighted – he constantly hugged me and spoke to Elena. I sent back many messages that she wanted to tell him, and soon he had tears in his eyes.

**Damon's POV**

I stayed shut in my room until I heard Isabella leave. I didn't want to have to face her after the state she'd seen me in. I'd heard her and Stefan making out, of course...it wasn't hard to miss; Stefan had always been a heavy breather.

I heard a knock on my door.

"What?" I snapped.

He opened it, beaming. "Guess what, Damon?"

"I don't know – but you're probably going to tell me," I retorted.

And he did. What he said changed everything for me. Anger flared up inside me.

"How could you?" I demanded. "Don't you know what Isabella must be going through right now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I went to see the witches earlier on today about the doubled reincarnation. Vonda explained it all – as Elena grows stronger everything Elena feels, Isabella feels. Elena loves you, so therefore Isabella loves you too. You're basically using her just to get to Elena," I said bitterly. Of course. Everyone loved Stefan, even Isabella.

"No, that's not what's happening at all," Stefan argued.

"She's a person too," I reminded him. "Don't forget that. She has feelings as well."

"If I didn't know any better than I'd say you cared about her, Damon," he replied quietly.

"So what if I care, Stefan? Why is it such a big deal to you?" I snapped.

He opened my bedroom door to leave. "Because you're slowly becoming the brother I lost so many years ago."

**Thanks for the positive reviews - you're what keeps me writing! :) I'll post chapter 9 soon! xx**


	9. The Beauty Of It All

**Isabella's POV**

So, I wasn't going to do the extraction right now. But I did want to see Serena. School had been awkward for Stefan and I. I mean, _we _weren't really dating. It was Elena he loved. I found it extremely hard to concentrate in English, especially now that Elena was there too, and she could feel his elbow brushing against mine, and she could hear the soft sounds his breathing made. She wanted nothing more than to hold his hand. I had ended up sitting on my hands throughout the lecture to avoid the temptation and to make it extra hard for her to control my arms.

After the bell rang, I freed my numb hands and collected my things together. Stefan swiftly did this for me and looped my bag over my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said, shaking off the pins and needles in my hands. "My hands fell asleep."

Stefan chuckled as we left the classroom. "I can see that. How're you doing?"

We arrived at my locker and I opened it. "I'm fine."

"No, really," he took my arm. "There's something important I have to say."

"Okay," my heart rate sped up a little. "What is it?"

"I don't want you to feel like I'm using you," he told me. "I don't want this to hurt you. I...I've just really missed Elena."

I forced a smile. "I know that, Stefan." There was so much more I wanted to say, but I didn't have the heart to say it. After all, if he meant what he said, somewhere along the line he must care enough for me to say that. My smile became more real, and everything brightened instantly. Stefan kissed my forehead gently.

"I think Elena appreciates that," I said.

Stefan looked down, embarrassed. "That was for you, Isabella. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I smiled, and I suddenly felt warmer inside.

After school I walked down to Water Lily Cafe. It wasn't very busy and I immediately spotted Serena at the counter.

"Hey Serena," I smiled, sitting on a stool opposite her. She was wearing a work apron and her black hair was tied back in a scruffy ponytail.

"Hey," she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, actually. You got a minute?" I asked.

She glanced around the cafe. "Well, it's not too busy. We can talk here, if you like."

"Okay. Did you know that it feels like someone's tearing your insides out with a knife when you release the trapped soul into your body?" I stated; my tone matter-of-fact.

Serena's eyes widened. "You released her on purpose? Why didn't you just wait for it to happen naturally?"

"Because I want the extraction to happen quickly," I said. "I don't want to become too attached."

_Liar, _Elena chastised. _You want to get yourself out._

_I didn't lie. I just left out the whole truth._

_That's called lying._

_No, it's called manipulating my words._

_Lying, _she argued.

I sighed and ignored her, focusing on Serena. "Well, did you?"

"Yes," she said; this time _her _tone matter of fact.

"Couldn't you have warned me?" I said in exasperation.

"I didn't know you were planning on doing it!" she retorted defensively. "Otherwise I would've definitely told you!"

I sighed. "You're right, it's my fault; I'm sorry. I should've been patient."

Serena smiled. "It's okay. Hey, you seem a little stressed. Is everything all right?"

"Peachy," I said grimly. "Apart from I've got a two hundred year old reincarnated soul sharing my body, but other than that, I'm good."

_Hey! _Elena snapped. _I can hear you, you know._

_I know._

Serena giggled. "So, you said you released her? Can you hear her? Can she hear me?"

I grinned. "You're the expert. Answer that for yourself."

She smiled back. "Hey there, Elena."

"She says 'hi' back," I told her.

"Has she figured out how to control you yet? How strong is she?" Serena enquired.

"Oh, she can't do much," I said. "She's really not that strong yet."

_Why are you lying? You can trust her, _Elena reminded me.

_I'm not lying. Seriously, you're pretty weak. The only reason you controlled me before was because I let my guard down when I kissed Stefan. Remember?_ I sent her a mental image of last night.

_Yep, _she replied. _Got it._

The bell above the door chimed and announced a newcomer to the cafe. I glanced around absently to see Damon standing in the doorway. His gaze fell upon me, and he walked toward Serena and me.

"Ladies," he said, bowing his head, before sitting next to me and turning to Serena. "I'll have a coffee to go, please," he looked down and noticed I didn't have a drink. "And what about you, Isabella?"

"I'm fine, thank you," I replied.

He shrugged. "Okay. Just the one then, please."

Serena nodded and left to make Damon his coffee. Damon poured a little sugar onto the countertop and began to draw circles in it. I studied him thoughtfully. He looked very different compared to his brother. His hair was much darker and longer, and his eyes were more piercing. He had the same, well-toned body and ivory skin.

"You're staring at me," he stated, not removing his eyes from the sugar.

I shrugged, nonplussed. "I was curious."

"About me?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I retorted.

He chuckled. "So, where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," I said curtly.

"That's not what it sounded like last night," he remarked. "Friends don't make out with each other."

"Oh, that..." I looked down, embarrassed. "That was...experimental. I was seeing if Elena could break past me."

"I heard," he shot back, and then his tone softened. "You don't have to do that, you know."

"Do what?"

"Pretend you're happy when you're not. You don't have to be Stefan's Elena fill-in."

I glared at him. "Who are you to tell me if I'm happy or not? For your information, I am perfectly happy."

"Really," he said sceptically.

"Yes!" I snapped. "I don't see why you should care anyway."

"Who says I care?"

_He does care, _Elena thought to me. _He pretends not to._

_Why? _I demanded crossly.

_I don't know. It's how Damon functions; he always acted like that with Stefan and me._

"Who says I'm the only one pretending, Damon?" I retorted.

He seemed surprised by what I had said, and he cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Before I could respond, Serena was back with the coffee. "Here you go. Consider it free."

"What's the catch?" Damon asked cautiously.

Serena burst out laughing. "No catch, brave boy. I'm being sincere."

I glanced at the pair of them in confusion. "Wait, do you two know each other?"

They exchanged looks, and then Damon spoke up. "I came to see Serena and Vonda yesterday about reincarnation."

"Why?"

Damon shrugged. "I was curious. Well, thank you for the drink, Serena. I'll see you soon," he turned to me. "Bye, Isabella."

"Bye," I mumbled, watching him leave.

"Go after him," Serena whispered.

"Why should I?" I muttered darkly.

"He was really concerned about you yesterday," she replied softly. "No matter what he says; I'd say there is a part of him that really cares about you."

"That's just because I look like Elena," I told her.

"No," she shook her head. "His concern was mostly for you."

I sighed and stared after him. From here, I could just make out him unlocking his car door. Huh. Why did he drive here? It wasn't too far from his home. Lazy vampire.

"Okay," I pulled my bag on my shoulder. "See you later, Serena."

"Have fun," she winked. I rolled my eyes and left the cafe, hurrying after Damon. He was driving a red convertible and I listened out as the engine purred to life.

"Damon! Wait up!" I called, knowing he could hear me even if I'd whispered it. He turned in surprise as I placed my hands on the passenger door.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Um, where are you going?" I asked stupidly.

He shrugged. "Don't know. I was just gonna drive."

"Oh," I said, my hands sliding away. "Cool. Bye."

"You could come, you know," he offered.

"Um..." I hesitated.

"Come on," he leaned across the passenger seat and opened the door. "Get in."

_Don't, Isabella. How do you know what he'll do? _Elena warned.

_I thought you trusted him!_

_I do, but it's just...you're not on vervain, and Damon can be a little...unreliable sometimes._

_I'll be fine, _I assured her.

"Can I trust you?" I asked.

He grinned. "Nope."

"I'm serious, Damon," I sighed. "Will I be safe with you?"

He looked stricken. "Huh. Funny. Elena asked me the same thing many, many years ago."

"Well, now _I'm _asking. Can I trust you?" I repeated.

His eyes became sincere. "Yes, Isabella. You can trust me. I promise."

"Okay," I opened the car door and slid inside, dumping my bag down on the floor.

"All buckled in?" he asked mockingly, despite the softness in his eyes.

"Yep," I said, fastening my seatbelt. "So where exactly are we going?"

He grinned. "I don't know. That's the beauty of it all."

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! new chapters will be posted soon! xx**


	10. Stranger

**Isabella's POV**

We were driving in a peaceful silence. The sun was still bright in the sky, and Damon had the top down as we drove; meaning my hair was billowing around me; flying into my mouth and eyes. Damon kept one hand on the steering wheel, and absently caught threads of my hair between his fingers in his other hand. I didn't protest; in fact, I didn't say anything.

"What music do you like?" he asked.

"Anything," I shrugged.

He clicked the CD player on, and Radiohead's '15 Step' blasted through the speakers of the car. It was a catchy tune with a good beat, and I smiled to myself as I heard Damon sing along softly.

My phone buzzed and I glanced down to see a message from Stefan: _Hey. Where are you?_

I recited the message to Damon. "What do I reply?"

Damon smirked. "Tell him I kidnapped you and turned you into a vampire."

"Funny," I said sarcastically.

He grinned. "I'd love to see his reaction to that. Or I could bring you back with loads of fake blood dripping from your neck. _That _would be hilarious."

"You're not helping," I snapped.

Damon rolled his eyes. "How well do you really know me, Isabella? You know I don't 'help'."

I sighed, and simply ignored the message. "I'll reply later," just then, my stomach growled with hunger. I remembered that I'd skipped lunch to do some last minute homework, and I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Damon laughed. "Have you adopted the 'Stefan Diet' of eating furry animals? It sounds like something's alive in there."

I giggled. "I skipped lunch."

Damon winked and touched my neck. "Me too." I glared at him and brushed his fingers away.

"Quit messing around."

"You're such a buzz kill," he groaned. "I bet you'd be fun if you were drunk."

"Well, you're not going to see me drunk," I retorted.

"So you're telling me you've never got wasted before?"

I decided not to reply. The truth was that I hadn't ever gotten that drunk before – I'd drunk in small doses with friends, but never anything major.

"Let's stop at a pub," he suggested. "Then you can get some food in you. And I can get a drink."

We soon found a nearby pub and parked up in the small car park. There weren't too many cars around, and when we entered, the barman came and greeted us.

"Damon!" he beamed heartily, shaking his hand. "Long time no see, huh? And who's this pretty little lady?" he gestured to me with a friendly smile.

"Isabella," I replied, returning his smile.

"It's nice to meet you. What can I get you both?" he asked.

"I'll have the usual, Ted," Damon said. "Along with two cheeseburgers and two portions of chips. And Isabella would like a beer."

"I am not getting drunk!" I told him. "Can I just have tap water, please?"

Ted smiled warmly. "Of course. Well, make yourselves comfortable. I'll be over with your order soon."

Damon put an arm around my shoulders and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Buzz. Kill."

I elbowed him in the ribs; which probably hurt me more than it hurt him. We found a small table for two by the window.

"So how do you know Ted so well?" I asked.

He shrugged. "He's the owner. I'm a regular. I get drunk, and usually make the night memorable for everyone."

"And what's your usual?"

"Bourbon," he replied.

"Should you be driving after drinking?"

He laughed. "You worry way too much, Isabella," he lowered his voice."I'm a vampire, remember? No one's catching me."

"Of course not."

Our food arrived soon, as did the drinks. As we ate, Damon offered me his bottle.

"I dare you to try some," he said.

"No way," I replied.

"Oh, go on, brave girl. Just a sip," he held the bottle right under my nose. "Coward..." he sang.

"Fine," I snatched the bottle of him and took a gulp of the drink. It was bitter and to me, absolutely revolting.

"Ugh!" I choked in disgust, placing the drink on the table. "That's so disgusting; how can you drink that?"

He looked offended. "It's an acquired taste. You obviously don't have it."

I shuddered and shoved a load of chips in my mouth to get rid of the taste.

"Better?" he asked, taking another huge swig from the bottle.

"Yeah."

"Right, I'm gonna get another drink. And you? Gonna stick to your gay tap water all night, poof?" he taunted.

I glared at him. "Your ego is becoming a problem here."

"Really," he said sceptically.

"Really. Get me a beer," I ordered.

He grinned. "Finally! Right away, Miss Blake."

Damon gathered our empty plates and glasses and left me. I smiled, glancing out of the window absently.

_You're not seriously going to get drunk, are you? _Elena asked.

_I don't know. It's Friday, though. Why not?_

_Don't do anything stupid, will you?_

_I'll try to behave, _I thought back sarcastically.

Just as I was about to look away, I noticed someone watching me. He was quite tall and bulky, and he was wearing a black leather jacket with a grey hood. He had loose, faded blue jeans and on his feet were a pair of scruffy Converse. He was standing by a blue Merc, and his eyes were focused on me intently. I watched as he opened the car door and got in, but still, his eyes never left me. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine and Elena felt anxious as well.

_What do you think he wants? _She enquired nervously.

_I don't know. He may not even be looking at us, _I reasoned.

_Then tell me why he's staring straight at us from his car on his own! I've got a bad feeling about this, Isabella..._

_Damon's here. He won't let anything happen to us, _I assured her.

She sighed, and I was distracted as Damon came back with our drinks. I jerked my head away from the window and focused on the huge beer Damon had brought me.

An hour later, and I had managed to finish off the beer. Of course, by the time I'd finished Damon was all ready on his fourth glass of Bourbon. I was feeling slightly light-headed, but I knew I wasn't completely drunk. That was a good thing.

My phone was now filled with worried messages from Stefan and my dad. I texted my dad that I was at Serena's for a sleepover, and I just told Stefan that I was feeling ill at home, so he shouldn't come over. He seemed to believe me, which was all that mattered.

_You shouldn't lie to him, _Elena reprimanded. _He's just worried about your safety._

_I'm completely safe! _I argued. _Quit worrying so much._

Damon sighed happily. "As much as I would like to continue this night with you, Isabella, we should probably go."

I nodded. "Okay. But I gotta use the bathroom first."

"I'll go pay the bill. Go pee and meet me by the bar," he instructed.

"Okay," I walked to the ladies' bathrooms, stumbling a little, but feeling proud of myself for being able to walk in a straight line. Once I'd used the loo, I washed my hands at the sink. I let the water fill my hands absently, while I glanced at a painting on the wall. As my eyes moved back to my reflection, I gasped. The man in the car was standing right behind me. Just as I was about to scream, he pushed me hard against the wall with inhuman strength and speed. He was a vampire. His hand slapped across my mouth and he pulled my face so his lips were by my ear.

"Make it easy on yourself, Katherine," he whispered, holding a wooden stake to my stomach. "And don't try anything."


	11. Wrong Girl

**Isabella's POV**

"_Make it easy on yourself, Katherine," he whispered, holding a wooden stake to my stomach. "And don't try anything."_

My heart was pounding so hard against my rib cage I thought it might burst out of my chest. I was too scared to move, or to do anything. I simply sagged against the wall in defeat, warily eyeing the stake he held to my stomach.

_Scream! Isabella, do something! _Elena shrieked. _Tell him he's got the wrong girl; you're not Katherine!_

_Who the hell is Katherine? _I demanded.

Elena quickly sent me a mental image, and memories. Elena was scared of Katherine; most of the memories she had of her were unpleasant. I learnt that Elena was the doppelganger of Katherine, who was a seven-hundred year old vampire that had once loved Stefan, who didn't love her back, and Damon who had loved her so much, but she'd never loved him back. Everything made sense now – the love triangle made sense.

_Did you forget to mention that I look just like her as well? _I screamed at her angrily. _You didn't think it was an important detail?_

_I forgot! _She said, aghast. _I never thought you would need to know._

We were both brought back to reality as the man slammed me against the wall furiously.

"You remember me, Katherine? It's me, Sam. Why did you do this, Katherine?"

"I'm not Katherine!" I gasped. "Please! I'm not Katherine!"

"Don't lie to me!" he slapped me across the face. The sting shocked through me, bringing tears to my eyes.

"You little bitch!" Sam whispered venomously. "I loved her, despite what she was! And you killed her!"

My eyes widened in shock as I processed this. I didn't know what to say; I was innocent.

"She didn't know what she was doing!" tears filled his eyes. "She was only defending herself!"

I wanted to pity him. Katherine had killed the woman he loved, and he thought _I _was Katherine. I had to prove I wasn't a vampire.

"I'm not Katherine!" I insisted. "My name is Isabella Blake; I didn't kill her!"

This only made him angrier, and he whirled me around, this time throwing me against the wall face first. I turned so the side of my face took the impact, and I could feel black spots appearing in front of my eyes.

"How stupid do you think I am? She's dead because of you, and now you're going to pay the price for her death!"

Sam spun me back around and threw me to the floor on my back.

"But I'm going to drag it out a little," he hissed.

_Scream! _Elena yelled.

Just as I opened my mouth to scream, he plunged the stake into my stomach. He wrenched it out angrily. My scream choked off into an injured gurgle, and pain like I'd never felt before seeped through my body. Blood poured from the wound, and he stared at me in shock. My blood spilled onto his fingers.

"Human?" he said, glancing down at me in bewilderment.

I could feel my life sliding away with the blood I lost. I was dying.

_Isabella! _Elena screamed. _DAMON!_

"DAMON!" Elena's blood-curdling scream sounded through my mouth. Elena had done it again. She'd broken past the barriers.

**Damon's POV**

I glanced down at my watch. God, how long did it take for Isabella to pee? I decided to knock on the door, when I heard an agonized scream from the bathroom.

"DAMON!" Isabella shrieked. In a flash I was by the ladies bathroom, and I kicked the door open. My heart seemed to drop to my toes when I saw Isabella lying on the floor. A wooden stake protruded from her stomach and blood was gushing from the wound. Standing above her and looking shocked was a man I didn't recognise. I sniffed him out immediately. Werewolf.

"I – I didn't mean to," he stammered. "I didn't know she was human!"

I didn't care. Fury seemed to blind me; I felt my fangs drop down and my eyes turned bloodshot. Growling angrily, I slammed the stranger into the wall, raising my fist to tear his heart out.

"Wait!" he cried. "I thought she was Katherine, I swear! I didn't know she was human!"

My hand faltered in the air, and I glanced around to stare at Isabella. God, what was I doing? She was dying! I dropped the werewolf in disgust and rushed to Isabella's side. Immediately, I tore through the skin in my wrist with my teeth, and shoved my arm in her mouth.

"Drink," I told her urgently. "Trust me. You'll heal."

The werewolf immediately ran for the door and disappeared. I didn't care. I would track him later and find out exactly what he knew about Katherine. As Isabella drank, I pulled her head onto my lap and let her lie there, while with my spare hand I ran my fingers through her hair. She whimpered a little as she continued to drink, but I knew she was feeling better. The gaping hole in her stomach was sealing itself to together, and I felt hugely relieved when I knew she was healing.

"Just a little more, I promise," I whispered. "You're gonna be fine, Isabella."

She held desperately onto my arm which was in her mouth, and when her wound was completely healed I gently tugged my arm from her grip. She had blood all around her mouth which I carefully wiped away with my hand. Tears welled in her eyes and she began to cry. Wordlessly, I pulled her to my chest and hugged her. She clung to me like a life preserver, sobbing and sobbing. I could feel my throat choking up, and I held her tightly as I realised how close I had come to losing her.

**Isabella's POV**

On the way home, Damon had closed the roof of the car for me. I had taken off my blood-soaked shirt and replaced it with one of Damon's which he found in the boot of the car. It was a few sizes too big for me, but it was comfortable, especially because his scent lingered on it. Damon had borrowed a blanket off Ted, telling him I was coming down with the flu. I had the blanket wrapped around me, and I was leaning comfortably in the seat. Damon was driving with one hand on the wheel, and the other wrapped around mine. I was tired, and I could feel my eyelids drooping heavily.

"So you said he was called Sam?" he checked.

"Yes. Katherine killed his mate. I thought he was a vampire at first, but he's a werewolf." I replied. "He thought I was Katherine and he wanted to avenge his girlfriend's death."

_You saved my life, Elena. Thank you, _I thought.

_You're welcome, _she said. _It's the least I could do, _she added jokingly.

I smiled to myself a little, yawning hugely.

"You should sleep," he told me. "I'll take you to my home. You can tell your dad you slept over at Serena's."

"Stefan's gonna be so mad," I whispered.

"At me. Not at you," he assured me. "I won't let him get mad at you, I promise."

"I don't want him to blame you," I argued. "It's my fault."

"No, it's mine. I took you with me."

"But you didn't know what would happen. Hey, you and Elena saved my life," I said.

"I don't know what I would've done if she hadn't called me," Damon said. "So she broke past your barriers again?"

"Yeah. When I'm completely distracted she does that. It's easier for her to break down the barriers," I explained. "I'm really glad she did."

"Me too."

**Damon's POV**

Isabella fell asleep quite quickly. Her hand was still curled tightly around mine. The sound of her soft breathing calmed me. When we pulled over outside my house, I cut the engine and lifted her out, bridal style. She didn't awaken and I carried her to the front door. Before I even had the chance to open it, Stefan had wrenched the door open, and he was staring at Isabella in shock and fright. Caroline was close behind him.

"What happened to her, Damon?" he demanded.

"She's fine; she's just sleeping," I assured them. "I'm gonna take her to the spare room and let her sleep."

"Why is she wearing your clothes?" Caroline asked. "What happened?"

"I'll explain everything in a minute; right now, just let Isabella rest," I said, pushing past them and taking Isabella to the spare room next door to mine. I could hear Stefan and Caroline following me, and I had the urge to slam the door in their faces. Why piss them off even more? So I simply let them watch me place Isabella gently down on the bed, making sure her head rested on plenty of pillows. I pulled the covers over her and before I switched the lamp off, I laid a gentle kiss on her lips. I pulled her phone from her pocket and texted her dad to tell him she was at Serena's. When I turned to leave, I felt surprised to see Caroline and Stefan had left me alone. I sighed and closed the door behind me. When I returned to the living room, Stefan and Caroline were glaring at me.

"What the hell, Damon?" Caroline snapped. "Explain. Now."

I glanced at Stefan. "Okay, don't get _too _mad, Stef. Technically, she's not Elena, so you don't have dibs on her."

"I swear to God, Damon, if you touched her –"

"She doesn't belong to you!" I shouted. "She may have Elena inside of her, but don't you get it? That is Isabella, and she will _never _be your Elena replacement!"

"Okay, okay, enough!" Caroline interrupted. "What happened, Damon?"

I explained briefly about taking Isabella to dinner, and then how Sam had attacked her because he thought she was Katherine.

"We track him," Caroline said immediately. "Damon and I will track him, and Stefan you stay with Isabella."

Stefan and I glared at one another. "Fine," I said sullenly, quite surprised at Caroline's offer to come with me.

"Okay," Stefan said blankly.

"We'll leave now," I said. "Come on, Caroline."

Caroline left and I followed, only to be stopped by Stefan.

"Thank you," he said hesitantly. "For saving her life."

I shrugged. "I would've done it anyway."

"And I'm thankful for that, but that won't ever happen again," he said quietly, and I could see anger in his eyes. "You can't just take her without telling anyone."

"You act like I forced her, Stefan. I didn't. She came willingly with me, and up until everything that happened, we were actually having a pretty good time. You can love Elena, and she can love you, but you can't force Isabella to love you too. She's obliged to love you through Elena's feelings."

Stefan shook his head. "So this is what it's about? You love Isabella, and you're mad that a part of her loves me?"

"Yes, Stefan. That's exactly what this is about."


	12. Deceiving

**Isabella's POV**

I awoke to brilliant sunlight streaming in from the window. I sat up; confused and disorientated. Where was I? I glanced around the room, and Elena came to a conclusion.

_We're in the Salvatore House, _she informed me.

I nodded, and flopped back down on the pillows. I was so comfortable...I rolled over and glanced at the time on my phone. It was nine o'clock in the morning. My mind shot back to yesterday's events, and I remembered I was wearing Damon's t-shirt. Nervously I lifted it up to glance at my stomach, and I was surprised to see there was only a faint pink scar. I touched it and shivered. Someone had undone the buttons on my jeans, making it much more comfortable, and at the foot of my bed was a set of folded clothes, a towel and toiletries.

Once I had showered I dressed in the simple sweatpants and t-shirt, and then I came downstairs to find some company.

"Damon? Stefan?" I called out. I could hear sizzling coming from the kitchen and the scent of bacon and eggs wafted tantalizingly underneath my nostrils. I followed the smell and found Stefan working in the kitchen. He was frying bacon and making omelettes. He looked up as I crept in.

"'Morning," he said lightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. And you?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied. "How do you like your eggs? Fried, scrambled or omelette?"

"Omelette, please," I said.

"Me too," he smiled. "Go and take a seat in the living room. I'll be there in a moment."

I nodded and wandered into the living room. I collapsed into the sofa and waited for Stefan.

_He's hurt, _Elena told me. _I can tell._

_How?_

_It's in his eyes. He's probably hurt because you lied to him._

I sighed. _Are you trying that hard to make me feel bad? The only reason I lied to him was because I knew he would never let me go. Which isn't fair; considering I'm not you and I'm not dating Stefan. You are. _

_He doesn't see it like that. He's betrayed. He thought he could trust you._

_Stop it, Elena. I don't want to hear it right now. I feel as bad as it is._

She lapsed into silence, and no more was mentioned on the topic. Stefan returned with a tray of food. He placed the tray on the coffee table, and my stomach rumbled at the sight of the food. There were two plates of toast, beans, bacon and omelette and two cups of tea.

"Here," he handed me a cup of tea. "It shouldn't be too hot."

After some silence, I hesitantly asked, "Where's Damon?"

"He's tracking the guy that tried to kill you yesterday. Caroline went with him," he told me.

I nodded, and then placed my cup of tea down. "Stefan, I'm sorry I lied to you."

He'd been trying to hide his hurt, but now I saw it. "Why did you?"

"I...I knew you wouldn't have liked me going with Damon," I said.

"That's because I care about you!" he pointed out.

"I know! But it's Damon, Stefan. I trust him; why don't you?"

"I..." he looked away. "It's complicated, Isabella. I can't explain it. I trust him...and I know he would die before he let something happen to you, but...I know my brother, Isabella. I know what he's like. And that's all I can really say."

I sighed. "I don't get it."

He gently touched my cheek. "I'm not angry with you. I didn't mean it to come across as that; I guess I was just...hurt that you'd kept something from me. But, I don't want to fight with you. So can we start over?"

I nodded. "There's just one more thing..."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me I look like Katherine?" I asked.

Stefan glanced down at his tea. "I...I never thought you would need to know."

"That's what Elena said. Didn't either of you think it might be important to mention that a seven-hundred year old murderous vampire was my exact look-alike? And that she tends to be extremely vengeful if she doesn't get her way?" I said rhetorically.

"I never thought that you'd be mistaken for Katherine; she's been gone from Mystic Falls for two hundred years – I didn't realise that her dirty work would ever come back here," he said earnestly.

I nodded. "I believe you."

"I guess I can't moan about you keeping secrets from me, can I?" he chuckled.

I smiled. "Guess not."

**Damon's POV**

I continued on running, Caroline on my heels. Sam had run for ages; we were still trying to track him. Of course, we'd needed to feed half way through from the blood bags Caroline had brought along. My phone started to ring, and Caroline and I came to a halt.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked, peering at the caller ID on my phone.

"Stefan," I muttered. "I'm not talking to him."

"Oh, don't be such a child!" she snapped. "Answer the phone!"

I shook my head, and shoved the phone into her hand. "You answer it."

"Honestly. You wouldn't know you were centuries old," Caroline muttered, answering the phone. "Hello?" she paused. "Isabella?"

I glanced up in surprise. "Give me the phone," I whispered.

Caroline ignored me. "Yeah, we're fine. We're getting closer to Sam, and we're going to find out why he wants Katherine dead. Are you okay?" she paused as she listened for Isabella's answer. "Good. I'll hand it over to Damon." She finally handed me the phone.

"Hey, Damon," Isabella said. She sounded so normal, and so healthy. It was hard to believe that yesterday I had almost watched her die.

"You okay?" I asked shortly, trying to hide how relieved I felt. "Has Stefan given you food?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've eaten; everything's fine. How about you? When do you think you'll be back?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, we're still tracking. But you shouldn't wait for me," I said.

"Okay...will you be all right? I mean, you won't get hurt? And neither will Caroline, right?" she asked.

I smiled. "Don't worry about us."

"But I do."

"Hey," I said gently. "I'll be _fine_. And so will Caroline."

"Okay," she sighed. "Well...be safe. And good luck. Call us later."

**Serena's POV**

Lunch was a quiet event. Grandmother, Dad and I were sat down together for the first time in a long time – usually I just grabbed a sandwich between my work breaks, and Grandmother and Dad ate what they wanted when they wanted it. But Dad had insisted on having a proper sit down meal today, and he'd cooked us a roast dinner. I was a little curious as to why he'd made such an effort, but we hadn't done something like this since Mum walked out, so why should I complain?

Dad was extremely tired lately. I knew he hated it when we had customers in the attic with Grandmother, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. When Grandmother made a decision, she stuck with her decision. I noticed that she seemed to be eating quite quickly.

"What's the rush, Vonda?" Dad asked.

"I have a one-thirty appointment customer," she replied kindly. "Otherwise I would definitely not be rushing. This dinner is fantastic."

I wasn't even sure if Dad heard the compliment, because he looked stressed out now.

"Don't you think you're taking the psychic crap a little too far?" he snapped. "Faking people's fortunes is sick – people will start believing you're a fraud and they won't come to the cafe."

"Dad!" I whispered; shocked. He was ruining a perfectly nice lunch.

"Faking? Fraud?" Grandmother repeated the words harshly; a glint of anger in her dark eyes. "If I am such a fraud, then why is it that ever since I have started my fortune-telling the cafe's popularity shot up? I am not a fraud, Victor."

"People want to believe that magic is real," Dad argued. "They want something to believe in – but when you take a closer look and snap back to reality you'll realise it is impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible," Grandmother shot back angrily. "My business benefits toward both you and Serena – more money is made!"

"That's what I thought at first. But you are poisoning the mind of Serena. She should be focused on the real world – education and socialization. She doesn't need you fluttering in and filling her mind with potions, and witches and whatnot!" Dad retorted.

Grandmother pushed back from the table crossly and stood up. "I am finished. The dinner was great. Thank you," wrapping her shawl tighter around her, she glared at Dad before storming downstairs.

Frustrated, Dad took his glasses off and closing his eyes, he rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily. "I've got some paperwork to do. I'm sorry, Serena." He stood and left me alone at the table. Sighing, I leaned back in my chair, stabbing my chicken moodily with my fork. So much for a family sit-down, I thought grimly. I stood and began to collect the plates together, when I heard a knock on the door. Curiously, I put the plates down and went to answer the door. Standing in the doorway was Isabella. She looked slightly stressed out but she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Serena, you're just the person I needed to see," she said. "I really need to talk to you. Can I come in, or is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine, come on in," I held the door open for her and she stepped inside.

"Thank you," she smiled.

**Katherine's POV**

I smiled. Stupid, stupid witch. So naive to invite anybody into her home.

"So what is it that you needed to talk about?" Serena asked, turning and leading me to the living room.

"Well, it's about this whole reincarnation thing," I said, keeping my act up. Her back was to me. Perfect. With super vampire speed I was behind her. I pressed my hand against her mouth and wrapped my arm tightly around her stomach. She cried out in surprise and struggled hard against me.

"Congratulations, witchy," I hissed in her ear. "You just officially became a part of my master plan."

I grabbed a nearby ornament off the mantelpiece and hit her hard in the head with it. Her body slumped against mine and I let her fall to the ground unconscious. Perfect. So far, everything was going according to plan.

"You can come in now," I called out to Nate. My little werewolf minion walked in. He grinned when he saw Serena's unconscious form and he wrapped me in his arms.

"You're scary, you know that, right?" he left a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Yep," I smirked, before kissing his lips.


	13. Memories

**Damon's POV**

Finally, we found Sam. He was sitting on a tree stump as if he were expecting us. Caroline walked anxiously behind me and when Sam heard us he glanced up.

"I thought you might come," he said. "So I decided to wait here."

I glared at him. "Start talking, puppy. I haven't got all day."

"Uh, he meant that nicely," Caroline put in. "As in, why did you try to kill Isabella?"

"I thought she was Katherine," Sam replied.

"Old news," I snapped. "Why did you want Katherine dead?"

Sam looked wary. "Why? Do you know her?"

"Unfortunately," I said.

"Let's just say we don't like her either," Caroline said. "We know she killed your girlfriend. Was your girlfriend a werewolf like you?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" she asked.

"It was a full moon. My girlfriend, Ivy, and I changed. We were the leaders of our pack, and Katherine's boyfriend, Nate, was a part of our pack. He wanted to take my position as leader, so he attacked me. Ivy tried to defend me, and then Katherine got involved. While I fought Nate, Ivy fought Katherine. Katherine tore her heart out, and then ran with Nate following her," Sam explained flatly, tears filling his eyes.

"Wait, Katherine's dating a werewolf?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Great. She's up to something," I said grimly.

Hesitantly, Caroline walked forward and sat beside Sam. "So you and Ivy were just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Yeah," Sam glanced up at me. "Hey, I'm sorry for what I did to your girlfriend. I felt awful afterwards because I know what it's like to lose the people you love. But I just don't get it...she looked exactly like Katherine...are they twins, or something?"

"Something like that," I said. "It's a long story. Caroline, we gotta go."

"Are you kidding me? We follow him everywhere just for this?" Caroline glanced at Sam, and she looked desperately sorry for him.

"Hey, you're welcome to stay," I told her tiredly. "But I'm tired. And I want to go to bed."

"Oh, yeah..." Caroline murmured. "We haven't slept all night."

Sam sighed. "Well, thanks for not killing me."

"You're welcome," I replied snidely.

"It was nice meeting you," Caroline said. "I'm Caroline, and this is Damon."

Sam nodded. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Yeah, yeah," I tugged Caroline up. "We're leaving. Come on, Blondie."

"What he meant was, thank you for your help. And I'm sorry about Ivy," Caroline said.

"I appreciate that. Thank you," Sam said.

**Serena's POV**

I awoke with a killer pain in my head. I sat up groggily and tentatively touched the spot where the pain was centred, and winced. I drew back when I felt blood. Tears welled in my eyes and I glanced around at my surroundings. I was lying on a camp bed in a small, gloomy room with the windows boarded up. There was a glass of water and a slice of dry bread left on a tray beside me.

"Rise and shine, beautiful."

I gasped and backed into the wall. A man was sitting by the door watching me. He had short, scruffy dark hair and stubble around his chin. His eyes were a dull grey, and his skin was porcelain white. He smiled kindly; however I could see his eyes were gleaming wickedly.

"I thought you weren't ever going to wake up," he sneered.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Nate," he replied.

"What do you want with me?"

"Me, personally? Nothing. I'm just here to make sure you don't try anything. Oh, and I know you're a witch, and let me just make it clear to you: Katherine needs you for her master plan. We know other witches, so if you dare try and use any kind of witchy voo-doo on us, I will rip your head off, and then go straight to your precious Grandmother and use her instead. Got it?"

I nodded shakily. I got it. There was no way I was going to let them use Grandmother. I didn't care what spell they wanted me to do – I would do it.

"This room is magic-proof anyway. Another witch ensured that any sort of spell is prevented in here, so no one can track you," he said smugly.

"Why can't she use that witch to carry out her plan?" I asked flatly.

"Because she broke the rules I so kindly set out for you. So I killed her. And we've been watching Mystic Falls for a while, and it looks like you're powerful enough to complete the task," he explained.

"How long will I be here for?" I enquired.

"Until Katherine has everything, and everyone she needs," Nate smirked.

"Everyone?" I repeated. "Who else does she need?"

"See, I don't trust you enough to tell you that, witchy." he hissed, standing up and dusting his hands off. "Enjoy your stay, Serena."

**Isabella's POV**

Stefan and I had spent most of the day going through all of Elena's things. We went through her photo albums, her schoolwork, and we also looked at her clothes and belongings. Elena was crying and laughing in my mind as we went through them; well, she was crying and laughing through me.

I wiped my eyes, smiling. "She can't believe you kept everything."

"Jeremy never had the will to pack her things away. When he died all of her things were left, so I boxed them up and kept them. It's stupid, but I guess I never wanted to let her go. Her memories are always with me," he explained.

"It's not stupid," I contradicted softly. "And you have no idea how much Elena appreciates this."

_Kiss him, _Elena begged. _For me._

_No! _I snapped.

_Please...you owe me._

_I let you rest in my body. I don't owe you anything, _I joked half-heartedly.

_Pleeeeeeeeease, _she begged.

_Fine, _I grumbled. I gently touched the side of Stefan's face with my hand, and I felt a wave of guilt pass through me as I thought about Damon.

Stefan gently stopped my hand. "You don't have to pretend."

I sighed. "For Elena."

He nodded, and then kissed me. I tried to make myself as invisible as possible, and I felt Elena break down the barriers.

"Stefan," she gasped through my lips.

"Elena," he whispered, crushing his mouth down on mine. I let her wrap my arms tightly around him, and he pulled me up. She wrapped my legs around his torso, and he continued to kiss me.

"You kept my things," she murmured. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, before kissing me again. This time I forced my lips away, gasping for breath. Elena giggled through my lips before receding. I let the barriers close around her again, and she sighed happily in my head.

Stefan was breathing heavily. "Thank you, Isabella."

"Yeah, don't worry," I panted.

Stefan chuckled and hugged me close to his chest. I rested my head where his heart was and wrapped my arms around his waist. He then cocked his head to the side.

"Damon and Caroline are back," he told me, releasing everything but my hand. "Come on."

We hurried down the stairs. I was anxious to see Damon. I wanted to see him and be sure he was okay. Not Elena. Me. I wanted to see him. As we came down, Damon and Caroline entered the living room. Damon glanced down at Stefan's hand around mine, and I quickly let go.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked them. "Did you find who it was?"

"Yeah," Caroline replied. "He means no harm; he felt awful after what he what he did to you, Isabella."

"So what happened?" Stefan enquired.

"Well, we found out something. Katherine's dating a werewolf," Caroline said.

Stefan sighed. "Which means she's up to something. Why else would she date a werewolf? Again," he added.

"Beats me. I'm gonna take a shower," Damon said, and he walked straight past me as if I wasn't there. Neither Stefan nor Caroline noticed his coldness toward me, so while Caroline filled Stefan in, I followed Damon to his room. He spoke to me without turning around.

"I'd like to shower alone, Isabella, if you don't mind," he said.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked.

"Nothing," he peeled his shirt off and threw it to the floor. "I've been tracking a werewolf all damn night and I want to shower and sleep."

"Damon, talk to me. Look at me."

He turned to face me tiredly. "What, Isabella?"

I tried to focus my gaze on his face instead of his chest. "I know there's something bothering you. I want to know what's wrong, I mean, you saved my life; I think we're close enough now that you can at least tell me how you're feeling."

He sighed, and in a flash he was right in front of me. I didn't flinch away as his eyes pierced mine. I met his gaze unblinkingly, and waited.

"I'm feeling, Isabella. That's it. And I hate it. I feel...upset. I loved Katherine, and she loved Stefan. I loved Elena, and she loved Stefan. Can you see a pattern here? Can you guess what I might be feeling now?" he demanded sarcastically.

"So you think I'm in love with Stefan too?" I asked incredulously.

"I never think, Isabella. I always know," he said emphatically.

"Well, you're wrong," I snapped. "Yes, a part of me_ does _love Stefan. And I guess that's solely because Elena is in my body and she loved him. But she cared about you too."

"I know how Elena felt! I'm not asking her – I'm asking you!" he argued.

"Of course I care about you!" I told him, shocked. "You should know that! And what about me, Damon? Do you care about me because of Elena, or because of me?"

He gently touched my cheek with the side of his hand. "I care about you and Elena as separate people. So, I care for _you _for who you are. Not Elena."

I reached up and curled my fingers around the hand he had on my face, feeling tears threaten in my eyes.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You're free to come, but I reckon Stefan would rip my head off," he grinned cockily, wiping away the tears that pooled in the corners of my eyes.

I shook my head, taking his hand from my face, ready to walk away. He tugged me back and kissed my fingers gently.


	14. Missing

**Isabella's POV**

I had stayed for dinner at the Salvatore Boarding House, and as I was getting ready to leave my phone buzzed. I dug it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, it's Vonda."

"Oh, hi Vonda. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I was just wondering if Serena is with you."

"No, she's not. I haven't seen her since I was with her at the cafe on Friday. Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I saw her at lunch today, but then I left for my one-thirty appointment. I talked to her father and he hadn't seen her since lunch either. It's late now, and we're getting worried. We're going to look for her now," she explained.

"I'm coming with you," I said immediately. "Wait for me – I'll be at the cafe in five."

Just as I spoke, Caroline and Stefan walked in. They glanced at me, puzzled.

"Thank you, Isabella. See you soon," she hung up.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"My friend, Serena, is missing. Her family hasn't seen her since lunch, and I'm going to look for her," I told them.

"Serena; as in Serena Bennett? Bonnie's descendant? Why don't they just do a tracking spell?" Caroline enquired.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It may be that she's just out or something, but it's worth looking for her. She hasn't been seen since lunch, and it's pretty late now."

"We'll help you find her," Stefan said.

"Thanks. Did I mention that Serena is the reincarnation of Bonnie?" I asked.

"No!" Caroline spluttered. "Oh my God! Does she look just like Bonnie?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Sorry – it probably just slipped my mind."

"Okay, that makes it easier. Just find Bonnie's face," Stefan said.

I nodded. "Should someone tell Damon?"

Damon came down the stairs. "Tell me what?"

"Isabella's friend, Serena, is missing. We're going to look for her," Stefan said.

"Oh, the witch who gave me free coffee and looks exactly like Bonnie. Well, let's go then," Damon said.

When we arrived at the cafe we split up. Vonda went with Victor (Serena's father), I went with Caroline, and Stefan and Damon went different ways separately to cover every possible route at five times the speed. Some regulars who knew Serena also came. Caroline and I looked everywhere – asking people if they'd seen her, calling her name, and Vonda had given us a list of Serena's favourite places to check. We'd checked every single one of them and she wasn't there – we even checked the school. Nobody had seen her either, which made it even odder.

"Maybe the others have been successful," Caroline suggested hopefully. "Maybe they've found her."

I didn't want to think negatively, so I just nodded and replied, "Maybe."

However when we received a text from Vonda to return to the cafe, everyone who had searched returned with disappointed expressions. No one had found her.

"It's been nine hours since we've seen her," Victor declared; crestfallen. "I think we should call the police."

I tugged Vonda to the side. "Vonda, can't you do a tracking spell?"

"I've tried," she replied. "It's not working."

"Why?" I asked, feeling fear close around my throat.

"Either the room she's in is spell proof, or..." she broke off, unable to finish the sentence. Of course I knew what she was going to say. I exchanged worried glances with Stefan, Damon and Caroline. Either the room she's in is spell proof, or Serena was dead.

**Serena's POV**

Nate opened the door and glanced down at the tray of untouched food he'd left for me hours ago.

"You haven't eaten," he commented. "That's not good. Eat it."

"I'm not hungry," I lied hoarsely. Big lie. My stomach was aching with hunger, but I refused to touch the bread.

"Don't lie to me, witch. I could hear your stomach rumbling from the top floor," he scowled. "Eat. Otherwise you won't be powerful enough to do the spell, and we'll have to use Grandma."

Reluctantly, I picked the piece of bread up gingerly and nibbled the corners of it. As soon as the food hit my stomach, it gurgled noisily. I ate it quickly, despite how hard it was to chew and swallow, I didn't care. I was starving. I downed the drink in one, and placed the tray down.

Nate grinned. "That's better. You want some more? How about something a little more appetizing this time?"

"Are – are you trying to be nice to me?" I asked in surprise.

"I think it would be easier if we worked together, rather than us being enemies. Don't you agree? Katherine does," he said. "If the three of us worked together; we would be unstoppable. Vampire, witch and werewolf. What do you say?"

I had no idea that Nate was a werewolf. It made me hate him even more.

"I say screw you."

He glowered at me. "Then I say, have fun starving, you little witch-bitch."

Nate turned and left me, slamming the door hard behind him. I heard the lock click. I didn't care. I would rather starve then work for them.

**Isabella's POV**

Within the next few days, a huge search party was sent out to look for Serena. The police had officially listed her as a missing person. Her face was plastered everywhere on posters with an emergency number written underneath. School had been called off on Monday so that the whole school could search for her. Serena hadn't been that popular among her peers; she'd kept to herself a lot. But now it was like she was a celebrity. Stefan had skipped school to search outside Mystic Falls with Damon, and Caroline had stayed with me. We spent most of our time with Vonda. She needed us more than ever at the moment; she needed someone to cry with and hope with.

Monday night after the unsuccessful search party, I was with Damon at his house. I watched him as he prepared a rucksack.

"Where are you going this time?" I asked.

"Danville, Georgia," he replied.

"Is Stefan going with you?"

"He's going to a different town in Georgia," he informed me.

"Why would she be in Georgia?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. You never know; if someone kidnapped her they could've taken her anywhere. I'm guessing she's been kidnapped because of her abilities, which makes this all the more dangerous. We don't know what the person wants with her."

"Will you be okay?" I asked.

Damon rolled his eyes and pulled me into his arms. "You know, I wish you had a little faith in me."

"You know I do," I retorted. "It's not that I don't have faith in you. I'm just worried."

"And you shouldn't be," he grinned. "I'm a vampire, Isabella. I'm awesome."

This time I was the one to roll my eyes, "Seriously, Damon."

His eyes became sincere. "I promise you I'll be fine."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Okay."

_What was that? _Elena demanded.

_What was what?_

_The kiss! We're with Stefan, remember?_

_No, _you're _with Stefan. I'm not._

_So you're with Damon now?_

There was a hesitant knock on the door, and I pulled away from Damon just before Stefan walked in.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," Damon pulled his bag on his back. "Let's go, brother."

**Katherine's POV**

I waited silently outside the Salvatore Boarding House and watched as Stefan and Damon pulled out of the garage in separate cars – both of them convertible.

"You gonna be okay?" Stefan called to his brother.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Who are you talking to? You know I'll be fine."

Stefan nodded. "Okay. See you back here later."

"Yep," Damon replied.

I watched as they left the street, and smiled smugly to myself. They would stop soon enough though. I had tampered with Stefan's engine and burst a tyre on one of Damon's wheels. I dug out my phone and called Nate.

"Baby?" he answered.

"They're gone. Make sure they stay away for at least a good three hours. I don't want this to be messed up," I said.

"You got it," Nate said. "I won't let them out of my sight. And you?"

"I'll be capturing that Isabella girl."

"Okay. See you later, Kat," he said. "Love you."

"Love you," I lied, hanging up and rolling my eyes. Foolish dog, I thought. He was just a part of my master plan. I would let him down gently when I was done, and if that didn't work I would kill him. I turned to the house, smiling smugly. They'd made it all too easy.


	15. Tricked

**Isabella's POV**

I stretched out on the sofa, my mind on Serena. I was scared for her. Stefan and Damon were certain someone had taken her – in fact, so were the police. Why did this person want her? Who _was _this person? Caroline walked in and sat beside me.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just worried," I replied. "The police still haven't found Serena."

She held my hand comfortingly. "They'll find her. Hey, maybe Stefan or Damon will get lucky and find her today."

I sighed and leaned against her shoulder. "I hope so." We sat in silence for a few moments, and Caroline wrapped her arms around me in a friendly hug. Elena sighed in content in my mind.

_I've missed Caroline's bear hugs, _she commented.

I smiled. _It's for me as much as it is for you. Enjoy it._

I heard the door open, and then a small whooshing sound. Caroline sat bolt upright, and cocked her head to the side to listen.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah, what was it?"

"I...I'm not sure," she stood up and pointed to the sofa. "Stay there."

"You're kidding me, right?" I followed her to the front door, which was hanging wide open. Caroline stood very still, and sniffed the air. I glanced around me cautiously.

"Caroline, what is it?" I asked. Her eyes widened in fright, and she put a finger on her lips, motioning for me to be quiet. She then pointed to her ear, and up the stairs.

"There's someone up there?" I mouthed. Suddenly our hair blew around us as someone ran past us. Too fast for me to even get a glimpse of who it was.

"Get out. Go," Caroline pushed me toward the door.

"Oh, don't leave," a voice sneered.

We whirled around in shock to see a girl standing a few metres away from us. My mouth fell open when I saw she looked exactly the same as me, except her hair fell in long, loose curls. She was wearing tight black jeans, a black flowing top and a tight leather jacket. I knew who she was. It was Katherine.

"Katherine," Caroline whispered in shock.

She grinned. "Yep. And you're Caroline. I remember you – how could I forget? The annoying, perky blonde one," she turned to me. "And you and I haven't officially met – although I have met Elena. So I'm assuming that you're Isabella?"

"Go," Caroline ordered, and just as I got out the door, Katherine appeared in front of me. She grabbed me by my throat and hurled me back inside. Everything whipped past me in a blur and I smashed into the wall. The impact knocked the wind out of me. I slumped to the ground and a second later I felt pain everywhere.

"Isabella!" Caroline hurried to me using her vampire speed. I heard the firing of a gun, and Caroline gasped.

"Caroline!" I screamed, as I watched my friend fall to the floor. Katherine picked her up and slammed her against the wall. She then plunged a stake into her stomach, pinning her to the wall. Caroline gasped in pain, and with shaking hands she tried to wrench the stake out. But she was too weak. Blood poured down her, running down her legs and dripping to the floor.

"Don't!" I shrieked. "Please!"

"Just making sure she can't follow," Katherine said innocently. "Now, you're going to do as I say, or the next stake goes through her heart. Got it?"

I nodded, tears falling down my cheeks. "What do you want?"

Katherine ignored my questions. "Get up," she ordered. "And give me your phone." I handed her my phone from my pocket. "Now hold onto me. I'm going to run you to the car. Okay?"

"No, Isabella!" Caroline cried weakly.

I nodded and held onto her. In a flash, we were standing by a black Volvo with tinted windows. Katherine opened the door and bundled me into the back of the car.

"Now, sorry about this, but I can't have you seeing where I am," she said. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain. I felt an explosion of pain in the back of my head, and I fell into darkness.

**Damon's POV**

I was speeding into Danville. I had the convertible roof rolled down and Radiohead blasting through the speakers. Suddenly, the car juddered to a stop. Thankfully, there weren't any other cars around, so I got out and pushed the car over to the side of the road. I inspected the tyres.

"Crap," I muttered when I realised one was flat. "Oh, crap..."

I didn't have a spare. I sighed and dug out my phone to call Stefan. He picked up on the first ring.

"Damon, I was just about to call you. I've broken down," he told me.

"What the –? So have I! I've got a flat tyre!" I said in dismay.

"No! My engine's just died. Where are you?" Stefan asked.

"I just reached Danville. Where are you?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Allentown. I'm a half hour walk away, but I'll run. Do you have a spare tyre?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yeah, there's one in the boot. I'll bring it and we'll use your car," he said.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "See you in a few, Stef. Looks like we've got another one of our fun little road trips to look forward to."

He scoffed. "Can't wait." He hung up, and I leaned against the car door, tapping my foot impatiently.

Stefan arrived fifteen minutes later holding the spare tyre. "Here," he handed it to me. "You need to change this."

I nodded and began to fix the tyres. "Not one of the most successful searches we've done."

"Have any of them been successful? We still haven't found Serena," Stefan pointed out.

I sighed. "I know."

"Doesn't it all seem a little weird to you?" Stefan began slowly. "On the exact same day when we're both out, both of our cars break down. Doesn't it seem a little odd?"

"How so?" I asked.

He shrugged hesitantly. "I don't know...it just seems...weird."

I stood up, dusting my hands off. "Well, this is done."

I nodded. "We need to get my car home. What do we do?"

"Uh, push it to a garage or something and get it fixed. I think there's one in Danville. Come on, I'll drive and meet you there," I said.

Stefan nodded. "Okay. See you in a bit."

Once Stefan and I were both at the garage we got Stefan's car seen to.

"Nothing I can't fix," the mechanic, Dave, said cheerfully. "It looks as if someone tampered with it, I'd say. Have you been doing any work on your own on the engine?"

"No..." Stefan said thoughtfully. "You say it looks as if it was tampered with?"

"Yeah," he said. "It couldn't have happened accidentally, is what I'm saying."

Stefan and I exchanged glances. "Call Isabella, Damon," he said slowly. "Make sure she's okay." I was beginning to get a bad feeling about this and I could tell Stefan was too. I stepped outside and dialled Isabella's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Isabella, I'm just calling in to make sure you're okay. Our cars have broken down – Stefan's just getting his fixed," I explained.

"Oh, really? That's weird. I'm fine – Caroline and I are just watching a movie and trying to take our minds off Serena for a bit. Where are you?" she asked.

"Just this little garage in Danville. We'll be done soon, and then we'll come home," I assured her.

"Okay," she replied. "Be safe, Damon."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. See you later." I smiled in relief before hanging up. She was okay.

**Katherine's POV**

I smirked and hung up Isabella's phone. I glanced at her in the rear view mirror. She was lying on the backseat unconscious, blood dripping from the back of her head. I'd have to feed her my blood later to make sure she healed. She had to be healthy for the ritual to take place. It was so convenient sometimes that we looked and sounded the same – I had Damon fooled easily. Of course, they were obviously suspicious that something was going on otherwise they wouldn't have called her. And they would be back soon – I wouldn't allow that. I sighed, and dug out my own phone to ring Nate.

"Hello?"

"Ugh, I thought you weren't going to let them out of your sight!" I snapped.

"I can see them – they're getting their car fixed," he replied defensively.

"I don't care. Attack them. They're leaving soon – and I'm still twenty minutes away from home," I told him.

"Shall I kill them?" he asked.

"Mm...no. I don't want them dead. Just injure them. Badly. Got it?"

"Got it."


	16. Plans In Action

**Damon's POV**

Stefan and I waited outside while Dave fixed the car's engine.

"Someone must have tampered with the engine," Stefan stated.

"Who, though? And why would someone do that?" I asked.

Stefan sighed. "Beats me...maybe it was just someone's idea of a practical joke."

"Yeah, but what about my tyre? Like you said, isn't it a bit strange that they both happen on the same day? It could just be a freaky coincidence, but I'm pretty certain it's not. I think whoever tampered with your engine burst my tyre," I said thoughtfully.

"_Why?_"

"To get us away from the house, maybe?" my eyes widened. "Stefan, we need to get that engine fixed quickly, and then we need to get home."

"Why?" he repeated cautiously.

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird how Serena goes missing, and then on the day we leave Isabella alone our cars get tampered with leaving us stuck here," I said slowly.

"Not really...I mean you called Isabella. She's fine," he reminded me.

Just as I was about to respond, I heard the firing of a gun. Stefan gasped and fell to the floor. My eyes widened in shock when I saw a bullet had pierced his chest.

"Stefan!" I pulled him to shelter behind a car. "Hang on, let me get it out."

Stefan grunted in pain as I tugged the slippery, blood-soaked bullet out. I held it up and inspected it. "It's wooden," I stated. Which meant the shooter knew we were vampires. Cautiously, I peeked over the car. A man was standing there holding a gun. He had it pointed at my face.

"Crap," I ducked my head. "Don't get up, Stefan. We've got a man shooting at us."

"Really?" Stefan snapped sarcastically.

I peered behind the car to my left, and using my vampire speed, I appeared behind the shooter and knocked the gun out of his hands. When his smell hit me, I realised he was a werewolf.

"That's my brother you just shot," I glowered. "Only I can inflict pain on him." I grabbed the man and hurled him at the car. He smashed through the roof of it, and a moment later Stefan was by my side.

"Okay, now it's getting weird," he admitted. "We need to get back to Isabella and Caroline."

I grunted in agreement, just as the man sat up.

"I got a whiff of him," Stefan continued. "He's a werewolf."

"A very pissed off werewolf by the looks of it," I added as the man strode toward us angrily. Before he could do anything, Stefan grabbed him around the throat and smashed him into the car again. He punched him hard around the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Well, his plan failed," I remarked.

"Damon, someone tampered with our cars, and then a werewolf gets sent after us. Someone's trying to keep us away – we have to get back. Forget the cars, we need to check on Isabella and Caroline; we'll be faster if we run," Stefan explained.

I nodded. "Okay." And so we ran.

**Isabella's POV**

Behind my closed eyelids I could sense I was in a moving car. I was lying down, and I felt a terrible pain in my head. I could feel blood trickling down the back of my neck. I was too scared to open my eyes. If Katherine knew I was awake she would only hit me again. And she would hit me hard. So I kept my eyes closed and pretended to be unconscious. My heart was thumping hard in my chest; so hard I was afraid it would give me away. I tried to calm myself down – tried to slow my heart rate down.

I could feel the car slowing down to a halt, and I listened as Katherine switched the engine off. She opened the car door and got out. I could faintly hear the sound of her heels tapping the ground as she came around and opened the passenger door. I tried to make my form as limp as possible as she dragged me out and threw me over her shoulder. She carried me down a flight of stairs. I listened as she unlocked a door, and then she placed me down on the floor.

"Isabella!" someone gasped.

"Thought you might want some company," Katherine sneered. She cut her wrist with her hand and then shoved her arm in my mouth. I struggled against her, opening my eyes. I saw Serena staring at me in fright, and my eyes widened in shock. Katherine pushed my head back down and forced me to drink. She yanked her arm back, before walking to the door.

"Have fun," she smirked, before slamming the door and locking it.

"Serena!" I gasped, wiping my bloodied lips.

Serena hugged me tightly. "Are you okay?" she pulled back and inspected my head. "She healed you."

"Everyone's been so worried about you – we've practically got the whole town searching for you. When the tracking spell didn't work we feared you might be dead," I told her.

"No – this room is spell proof, no spells work in here."

"What do they want with us? Why are we here?"

"They want me to do a spell. I don't know why they want you, though," she said.

"Serena, whatever they want you to do, _don't _do it," I told her.

Serena's eyes filled with tears. "I have to. Katherine's boyfriend threatened to kill me if I didn't and then use Grandmother instead. I can't let them use her, because she'll refuse and they'll kill her."

"Oh," I buried my face in my hands. "What spell is it?"

"I wish I knew," she replied glumly. "And I wish I knew why they wanted you. But Damon and Stefan will notice you're missing too. They'll find us."

I sighed. "I hope so." _Elena, _I thought, _you there?_

_Here, _she murmured in the back of my mind. _What does Katherine want with us? _

She was surprisingly calm considering we'd been kidnapped by a seven-hundred year old vampire.

_How can you be so calm about this? _I demanded.

_Stefan and Damon will rescue us, _she replied confidently. _I know it. I know they will, Isabella. We just have to be patient._

**Damon's POV**

Finally, Stefan and I arrived back home. I immediately knew something was wrong when I saw the front door hanging wide open. We exchanged worried glances before running inside.

"Caroline!" Stefan cried; appalled. I stared at her in shock. She was pinned to the wall by a stake in her stomach. Her eyes were closing as she was drained of her life's blood.

"Damon! Get her a blood bag!" he ordered, wrenching the stake from her and catching her before she fell. I hurried to my rucksack and yanked out three blood bags. Stefan ripped the first one open and started to feed the blood to Caroline. She grabbed the bag and gulped it down. She was drenched in her own blood from her stomach down to her ankles. There was blood staining the wall and floor. I watched as the wound began to heal, and soon Caroline had downed all three blood bags, and tears began to fall down her face.

"Where's Isabella?" I demanded. "What happened?"

"Who did this to you?" Stefan asked.

"Katherine," Caroline sobbed. "Katherine took her. There was nothing I could do – she'd all ready staked me."

"It's not your fault," Stefan assured her. I swore loudly, smacking the bloody wall with my fist.

"What does that little bitch want with Isabella?" I asked through clenched teeth. "How are we going to get her back?"

"Damon, we'll get her back," Stefan promised, and I could see fear in his eyes. This was Katherine. I wasn't scared of her, but I was scared of what she could do to Isabella.

"It can't be coincidental," I muttered. "She must've found out about the resemblance. What else do you think she knows?"

"You mean about the reincarnation?" Caroline asked. "God, I hope she doesn't know anything. I don't know if she knows about Elena. She might do...God, what does she _want_?"

"She won't hurt her," I growled. "I swear, every chance I had at killing Katherine I missed. But not this time. This time I'm going to rip that little slut into pieces and then burn her."

Stefan nodded. "Believe me, I'll help. But we need to be smart about this. Katherine's obviously got a plan. I reckon she took Serena as well, and you said that Sam told you she's dating a werewolf. She's up to something. We need to come up with a plan, and –"

"Are you kidding me? Katherine could kill Isabella tonight – which means both Elena and Isabella die. We've got to save her _now_," I pointed out.

"Damon, she's up to something. She won't kill Isabella so soon if she needs her for her plan. This gives us at least a day to come up with something," Stefan said. "We just need to talk to somebody who might know what she's up to."

"Can't we get Vonda to do a tracking spell on her?" I asked.

"If Katherine's got Serena as well that means she's probably keeping Isabella and Serena together. Vonda tried to track Serena, but she said that the room could be magic proof," Stefan reminded me.

"How about Sam?" Caroline suggested. "Nate, AKA the boyfriend of Katherine, used to be a part of Sam's pack. He might know what she's up to. It might be worth a shot going there."

"You and I will see if he knows anything, and Stefan, search through as many houses and hotels as you can just to check if Katherine's staying there. I say she's either trying to blend in, or she's gone far away. But either way, we need to check," I said briskly. "Katherine won't kill Isabella tonight, but she might tomorrow. We've got until then, I suppose."

Stefan nodded. "Okay."

"Sounds like a plan," Caroline said in agreement.

"Let's go. Take your phones, weapons and plenty of blood."

**Katherine's POV**

I watched from a safe distance as the human girl plugged her earphones in and hit play on her iPod. She had curly black-brown hair that tumbled just lower than her shoulders, and she was quite tall and slim. She looked about seventeen, maybe eighteen years old. I'd been watching her for a couple of days now, and I decided she would be the one I used for my plan. The girl's life needed purpose - her parents were divorced, her father was a drunk, and her brother recently committed suicide. If I wasn't mistaken, I was sure she would committ suicide soon herself. She _definitely _needed purpose. I grinned as I saw her take the short cut through the alleyway. And that would be my cue. Using my vampire speed, I ran so I stood in front of her. She jumped, startled.

"Where did you come from?" she asked in surprise, tugging her earphones out.

I ignored her question, and compelled her. "Tell me your name."

Immediately, her eyes became focused on mine. "Grace."

"Do not move. Do not make a sound. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she replied.

"Good," as quick as a snake, I struck and sank my fangs into her neck. She didn't move or make a sound, she simply let me drink. As soon as her body sagged against mine, I stopped and wiped my lips. I kneeled down and checked her pulse. Good. Her heart was still beating faintly. I would feed her my blood when we got back. I threw her limp body over my shoulder and hurried to the car. I shoved her carelessly onto the backseat, and then drove away. I glanced at her in the rear view mirror. She was unconscious, and blood was dripping from the bite mark on her neck.

"And you as well," I smirked. "You have officially become a part of my plan. Now your life finally has purpose."

Two kidnappings in one day, and now I had everyone I needed. Perfect. Just needed to wait on that eclipse now...

**thanks for the great feedback :) katherine's diabolical scheme will be revealed next chapter :O**


	17. Revealed

**Isabella's POV**

I wasn't sure if it was night or day when Katherine brought her next prisoner in. Serena and I were curled up tightly on the camp bed, attempting to get some sleep, when the door was kicked open. Startled, we glanced up to see Katherine dragging an unconscious girl into the room. I gasped when I saw the deep bite mark on her neck and the blood that soaked her.

"Brought you another companion," she sneered, slicing her wrist with her teeth and then feeding the girl her blood. "Her name's Grace."

Grace struggled and convulsed against Katherine, and I could see the fright in her eyes as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw me, and she glanced up at Katherine in confusion. When the wound had completely healed, Katherine took her wrist away. Grace began to cry.

"What do you want with me?" she sobbed. "What are you?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Ugh. That could get annoying." She looked Grace in the eyes, and I watched as she stared back, her eyes only focused on Katherine.

"Don't be frightened," Katherine told her. "You are perfectly safe. You will forget what I am and what you saw me do. You are not to try and escape. Do you understand?"

Through Elena's memories I realised that Katherine was compelling her.

"Yes. I understand," Grace replied in a trance-like state.

"What do you want with us?" I demanded. "What have you got us all here for?"

Katherine smiled evilly. "Don't worry. Everything will all be revealed to you soon." She turned abruptly and left the room, slamming the door behind her and locking it. Grace crawled to a corner of the room and curled up in a ball, tucking her knees beneath her chin and closing her eyes. I turned to Serena desperately.

"Serena, there has to be something we can do!" I whispered. "We can't just sit here. We need to find out what's going on."

"What can we do?" Serena replied hopelessly. "Even the bathroom is magic-proof – there's no way I can do witchcraft."

I buried my face in my hands. "What is Katherine up to? Why has she brought a human here as well?"

Suddenly, Serena's eyes brightened. "But maybe we don't need witchcraft."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Serena lowered her voice. "The reincarnation. Do you remember when you told us that you saw yourself lying dead, but really it was Elena travelling?"

I nodded eagerly as I recalled the memory. "Yes."

"What if you can get her to travel again? Elena? You think you'd be up for it?" Serena said, her eyes sparkling.

_Hell yeah. Bring it on, _Elena thought.

"She says yes," I told her excitedly.

"Great! I remember reading something about this – Isabella; you have to be completely relaxed. You've got to imagine tugging Elena out so she's standing right in front of you. She'll appear as a ghostly image of you," Serena explained.

_You hear that, Elena? _I asked. _You ready for this?_

_Yes. I'll find out the address and then I'll go straight to Stefan, Damon and Caroline. Go for it._

"Okay, Isabella, you ready?" Serena said. "Here, lie down." She shuffled off the camp bed and let me stretch out fully on my back. "Whenever you're ready, go for it."

I nodded, and closed my eyes. I thought of Stefan and Damon to relax myself, and eventually, I imagined holding Elena's hands. I imagined pulling her out. I could feel her holding my hands as I yanked her out, and suddenly I couldn't feel her anymore.

"Isabella," Serena whispered. "You did it."

My eyes flew open in surprise to see a ghostly image of myself standing in front of me. Elena glanced down at her translucent body, and she grinned at me.

"It worked," she tried to say, but it came out silent.

Serena and I exchanged worried glances. "She can't talk," I stated.

"No..." Serena struggled to come up with a solution, and then she grinned. "I've got it. It might not work, but Elena, you have to try and get into Stefan's body and _show _him through your memories where we are. Okay?"

Elena nodded in relief, and then before flashing me a grin, she flew gracefully through the wall and out of the dungeon. Grace glanced up wearily.

"I don't know what I just saw, but I think I'm going crazy," she muttered, before letting her head fall again.

**Damon's POV**

Caroline and I arrived at Sam's quicker than I thought we would. When we arrived, it was early evening, around six PM. He lived with the pack in a large house near the woods. It seemed like a miracle to see him sitting on the front porch, gazing up at the stars. Huh. I'd never actually been so happy to see a werewolf in my life.

"Caroline? Damon? What are you guys doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"Something's happened," I said. "Trust me, we wouldn't be here if we could avoid it, but you remember Isabella, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, Nate's vampire bitch has kidnapped her. We knew Katherine was up to something when you told us she was dating a werewolf, and now she's kidnapped Isabella and Serena, a witch, and we need to know why. Do you have any idea what Katherine's up to?" I asked.

Sam patted to the swing seat opposite him, and Caroline and I sat down.

"She was here an awful lot. Whenever she thought she and Nate were alone I would listen in, and I would hear them rambling on about the Unleashing of the Power," Sam began.

"The Unleashing of the Power? What is that?" Caroline enquired.

"I wanted to know the same thing," Sam said. "So I did some research. Man, I don't even know if it's true...it all seems too farfetched. Anyway according to legend, the spirits in Hell possess this power – this dark, mysterious power. The spirits _want _to keep possessing this power – they don't want to give it away, but they knew that it may be taken away some day. So, they made a compromise. They created a ritual that would ensure that no one would be able to take this power. In order for them to give into letting this power go they wanted sacrifices. They wanted souls and blood in exchange. They want a human soul sacrifice – any random soul will do. They also want a fistful of blood from that human. They want a little blood from the lover of the receiver and from the receiver herself – just the blood, not the soul. They need a witch to extract the souls, and they also need a little of her blood. And here comes the impossible, which the spirits knew no one would have, so therefore the power would never be someone else's. They wanted two souls to be sacrificed from one body, and a little blood from the possessor of the two souls."

"What? That's crazy! It's kind of like the sacrifice Elena was involved in," I said, shuddering as I recalled the memory.

"So Katherine wants the power? What would happen if she got it?" Caroline asked.

"She would the most powerful being ever to have lived. She would be able to do anything, she could have anything she wanted and she could make anyone do anything."

"Doesn't she all ready do that?" I muttered darkly.

"For centuries the most selfish, cruel and careless creatures have tried to unleash that power," Sam continued. "But the final ingredient has never been found – the possessor of two souls. It's impossible, right?"

Caroline and I exchanged looks.

"You'd be surprised," I mumbled. "Does Nate know that he has to give his blood for Katherine to get what she wants?"

"Yeah – he's bent on doing whatever pleases her. He doesn't care, but he's too stupid to realise that she's only dating him because of what she wants from him," Sam explained.

I nodded, and glanced at Caroline. "I think we need to rescue Isabella and Serena. And fast."

"What do you mean?" Sam interrupted. "I mean, you're not worried about this, right? Katherine will never find the final ingredient for the ritual to take place."

"She all ready has," Caroline said grimly. "Did we mention Isabella is the bearer of two souls?"

Sam's eyes widened in shock, "You're kidding me...that's freaking impossible."

"Nope, it's not," I replied bleakly. "I don't want Katherine to get what she wants. She doesn't win. I'm gonna find her, and I'm gonna kill her."

Sam scoffed. "Good luck with that. Once she unleashes that power you won't stand a chance against her."

"She's not _going _to unleash that power," I said. "I won't let her."

**Stefan's POV**

I finally returned home after searching for hours. There was nothing. I hadn't found Isabella anywhere, which meant that Katherine was staying as far away from Mystic Falls as she could to remain undetected. I sighed, and dumped by rucksack down on the floor before sinking into a chair in exhaustion. I lay back and closed my eyes. As I drifted to sleep, I could suddenly sense I wasn't alone. My eyes flew open, and I nearly cried out in shock when I saw Isabella standing in front of me.

"Isabella?" I cried. "Oh my God, are you okay?" That was when I noticed something wasn't right. I saw how translucent her body was, and as I gazed up into her eyes I saw tears sparkling there.

"Oh God, are you a ghost? Are you dead?" I asked.

She shook her head, beaming. Her tears rolled down her cheeks, but she ignored them.

"It's me," she mouthed clearly. "Elena."

"Elena?" I gasped, standing up. "Are _you _dead?"

She shook her head, and then suddenly she flew straight into me. I gasped as I felt a cold feeling pass through me, and then I felt her inside me.

_I have to tell you something, _she thought.

"Elena! What's going on, I don't –"

_Ssh, _she whispered. _Talk to me in your mind._

_What's going on? _I thought. _Why are you in my body – where are Isabella and Serena?_

_That's what I want to show you, _she chuckled, and suddenly I couldn't see the room in front of me anymore. I saw an envelope on the floor by a door I didn't recognise. I peered closely at the address on it.

_That's where Katherine's keeping us, _she told me.

I nodded. _Tell me more. What does she want with Isabella?_

_I don't know. She won't tell us – she says we'll find out soon. Serena can't do magic, but I can travel, so we need you to come and rescue us._

_You know we will! Elena, I love you so much._

She bombarded me with a load of memories, and feelings. I felt love, sorrow, happiness and despair all in one, and then I blinked as Elena's ghostly image appeared in front of me.

"I love you too," she mouthed. She took my face in her hands – I couldn't even feel her touch. Tears ran down our faces as she kissed me. I wanted nothing more than to be able to actually hold her and feel her. But I couldn't.

"Go back now," I whispered hoarsely. "I'll call Damon and we'll come and rescue you."

She nodded, before kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine her touch. And when I opened them, she was gone.

**Damon's POV**

"Is this all you know about the ritual?" Caroline asked. "Is there anymore?"

"Is what all you're telling us the truth?" I added.

"I have no reason to lie to you. She killed my girlfriend," Sam retorted coolly.

"Sam?" Caroline pressed.

He tore his gaze from me and glanced at Caroline. "One more thing. The spirits wanted to be sure that no one would take their powers, so they faked the fact that the ritual has to take place on an eclipse. Really, it can happen any night, but not during the day."

"Does Katherine know that?" I enquired.

"From what I heard, I don't think she does. It's not like it won't work on an eclipse though, and if she's kidnapped her sacrifices now, that means the eclipse must be soon," Sam said.

My phone began to ring, and I checked the caller ID. Stefan. I sighed and answered it.

"Is this important, Stef? I'm kind of in the middle of something," I said.

"I know where Isabella and Serena are," he told me quietly. "I want you to meet me there."

"Wait, you know? How?" I demanded.

"It's, uh, something that would be easier to tell you to your face," he said.

I sighed. "Okay, what's the address?"

He recited it to me, and I blinked in surprise. "North Carolina? But that's three hours away – we'd have to run."

He sighed. "I know, but we can't hold everything. Damon, it's Katherine. She's sure to have backups, which means we need weapons. You can't carry them all – you took your car, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Drive. Meet me there, okay? I'll see you soon."

"I know what Katherine wants with Isabella, by the way." I added.

"You do?" he asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yep – see you in a few," I hung up, and turned to Caroline. "We gotta go. Stefan knows where Isabella is – he wants us to meet him at Katherine's."

"Oh," Caroline said in surprise, standing up. "Okay. Let's go."

"You have to leave?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Caroline said apologetically. "Sorry. But thank you for all the information – you were such a big help."

Sam nodded. "You're welcome."

Caroline tugged me away, and I paused, turning back to Sam. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend," I said.

He looked surprised, and then he nodded in appreciation. "Thanks, Damon."

I nodded, and ignoring Caroline's smug smile, I grabbed her arm and tugged her to the car. "Come on."

**Katherine's POV**

"Thank you, Derek," I said seductively, hanging up the phone. Nate entered the room with a hot dog in his hand.

"Who were you sweet talking, Kat?" he asked.

I glanced at Nate seriously. "Stefan and Damon Salvatore know where we are. They know what we need our sacrifices for, and they're coming here to rescue them."

"How do you know that?" Nate enquired.

"Damon was at the wolves' place. He was talking to Sam, who by the way, listened in on everything we said," I added in annoyance.

"I swear, Kat, I didn't know. I'll kill him, I promise."

"Derek eavesdropped on their entire conversation, and he told me everything. There's one small detail that changes everything," I said.

"What is it?"

"The ritual can happen any night. We don't need an eclipse, Nate. I'm going to unleash the power tonight."

**Finally, her scheme is revealed! thanks for the good feedback - chapter 18 will be here soon!**


	18. Love Hurts

**Isabella's POV**

Elena returned to my body quickly, and I informed Serena of the new information. Stefan, Damon and Caroline were coming to get us, and I was thrilled. Grace hadn't really said much – she'd slept for ages. We'd felt sorry for her all curled up on the floor, so while she slept we had gently moved her body onto the camp bed, while we paced the dungeon excitedly. Suddenly, the door was kicked open and Nate and Katherine entered. Thankfully, Grace didn't stir. Serena and I moved closer together.

Nate grabbed Serena by her forearm and tugged her toward him.

"No," I whispered as Serena's hand came loose from mine as Nate pulled her arms behind her back.

"I think it's time we informed the witch of the ordeal she must perform," Katherine sneered. "Isabella, you will stay here and I will explain your purpose in this."

I didn't like the idea of Serena being alone with Nate. He was just so...big. And muscular, and strong. I didn't want him to hurt my friend.

"Can't you explain it to us together?" I tried.

Nate snickered. "Don't worry. I won't hurt her unless I have to," he glared at Serena, "so make sure I don't have to hurt you. You got it?"

Serena nodded slowly, and turned to face me. "I'll be fine," she assured me.

I wasn't convinced, but I couldn't do anything about it. Nate dragged Serena from the room and slammed the door, leaving me with Grace and Katherine.

Katherine circled me menacingly, and I could feel myself trembling.

"So, I hear Elena's in there with you, right?" Katherine said casually.

Waves of deep hatred pulsed through my body toward Katherine, mostly from Elena.

"Yes," I whispered.

"You know, Elena," she hissed, leaning close to whisper in my ear, "I was glad when you died. I decided to give Stefan some time to heal from the wound you left, and then all of a sudden, you inconveniently show up again. But this time, I'm going to kill you for good. Both of you," she added, twisting a strand of my hair around her finger. She dropped my hair in disdain, and ran her fingers through hers.

_I hate her, _Elena screamed. _The stupid bitch!_

"Well," she continued. "I guess I'd better explain how this is going to work. So, have a seat. It's a little complicated."

**Damon's POV**

It seemed like centuries had passed by the time we'd pulled over outside the address Stefan had given us. Of course, it had only been a couple of hours. It was a large, mansion-like house made of red bricks and bordered in white. All the houses on the street were similar, but of course, Katherine's was the biggest.

"So, she's trying to blend in, huh?" Caroline said sarcastically, mirroring my thoughts.

I smirked. "We should've known. Of course she'd pick the biggest, most expensive property."

Caroline glanced up at the sky nervously. "The moon's risen, Damon..."

"I know," I said brusquely. "Let's hope we're not too late."

I glared anxiously at the moon. It was a thin crescent in the sky. I prayed silently to whatever God would listen to a vampire: _please don't let us be too late. Don't let Isabella and Elena be gone. Please. Help me delay the ritual so I can save her. Please._

"Stefan!" Caroline called, and I turned to see Stefan pulling over behind us. He got out, his face a mask of frustration.

"Damon, what the hell is going on? What does Katherine want with them?" he demanded.

Caroline and I exchanged looks.

"I'm going to try and explain this in less than fifty words," I began. "Katherine's about to unleash some psycho power from a load of dead spirits from Hell. Sacrifices have to be made, and Isabella and Elena are going to die if we don't save them."

Stefan's eyes widened in shock, "Well, come on! Let's go."

I didn't care about knowing how Stefan got the address, I just needed to get in there and rescue them. I needed to know Isabella was okay and I would only believe that when I saw her and held her.

We approached the front door cautiously.

"You think there's human residence here?" Caroline whispered.

"I don't know," I replied. "I guess we're about to find out."

"I hope you're not trying to get in there," a voice warned. "That would be stupid."

We turned to see a group of tall, muscular men. A musky, damp dog smell reached my nostrils mixed in with a little human blood. They were werewolves. The leader in the front had long, dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He'd been the one who had spoken.

I shrugged. "Do you know if there's any human residence there?"

"If we knew, like we'd tell you," he retorted.

"Let me guess, you're all Katherine's little minions," I said. "Well, I've got some advice: get out of here before I come over and tear your hearts out."

Stefan and Caroline shot me annoyed glances and Stefan jumped in to smooth things over. Damn peace-maker.

"He didn't mean that," Stefan put in.

"Oh," Dirty Blonde stepped forward. "I think he did. So he's signed all of your death sentences," he smirked. "Well, your _second _death sentences. We know what you are."

The werewolves all produced wooden stakes from their pockets. Stefan gave me a shove toward the door.

"Try and get in. We've got this," he told me.

I nodded, and tried the door. Of course, it was locked. Like that mattered. Mustering all of my strength, I kicked open the door. I found I was able to enter. I grinned, before turning back to Stefan and Caroline. They were locked in combat with the wolves. Out of six, three were all ready down. Stefan's eyes met mine, and portrayed one message: _go! _I nodded, and closed the door behind me. I hurried down the corridors, and listened out hard for anyone. When I was sure no one was on the first floor, I followed Katherine's scent to a set of stairs. I ran down them, and burst into a small, circular dungeon room. It was deserted, but I was sure Isabella had been here. I ran back up the stairs and then I knew where they were. They were in the garden, I realised. I ran to the large French doors and peered through them into the garden. I could see a huge bonfire had been lit, and from here I could see a man holding Isabella tightly by her arms. Relief and anger surged through me. I had to take them completely by surprise.

**Isabella's POV**

I watched the fire grow larger as Serena recited the incantation she was forced to say. She was summoning the evil spirits that possessed the power Katherine wanted. She had explained it all to me, and Nate had explained it to Serena. I wasn't scared. I was numb. I just wanted it all to be over. Meanwhile, Elena disagreed.

_You're just going to sit there and let her do this? _She shrieked. _Don't give up, Isabella! Don't make the same mistake I did!_

_What can I do? _I retorted helplessly. _By the time Stefan and Damon get here it will be too late. Nothing can be done – it's going to happen._

Elena flung herself angrily against the barriers. _Let me out! _She yelled. _Let me do something about it!_

I tried to ignore her and focus on the growing strength of the fire. Suddenly, I felt a gust of wind whoosh past me. Serena opened her eyes and paused. She had felt it too. Katherine was glancing around cautiously, as was Nate, who was holding on to me. Another werewolf next to him was holding Grace still. She wasn't struggling or screaming. She was simply crying silently.

"Don't stop," she snapped at Serena. "Continue."

Serena resumed the incantation, and I watched as Katherine's features became slightly edgy and vigilant. I felt the wind whoosh around me twice, and I knew something was going on.

"Who's there?" Katherine demanded.

Nate suddenly gasped and let go of me. There was a wooden stake protruding from his chest. Katherine glanced around warily.

"Damon?" she called out coldly.

My heart lifted and I gazed around for him. He appeared right beside me, and tugged me protectively into his arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, shocked and thrilled to see him.

Katherine shook her head mockingly. "Wow. Long time no see, Damon. What are you doing here?"

Damon ignored her, and glanced at Serena. He nodded and gestured to Katherine discreetly. Serena turned her powers on Katherine. Katherine, Nate and the man holding Grace both groaned in agony, clutching their heads in pain as they fell to the floor. Damon released me, but kept a firm hold on my hand.

"Come on," he murmured. "Let's get out of here."

We ran back into the house, Serena and Grace following us. I held tightly onto Damon; still in shock that he was actually here. We were so close to the front door, when our path was intercepted by two men. The first one was tall with black dreadlocks, and the second was short with a flock of red hair. They were werewolves.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dreadlocks sneered at me. "Aren't you needed for Katherine's ritual?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Not you too. Please don't tell me you're dumb enough to work for Katherine."

Midget glared at us. "I suggest you go and help your little vampire friends and leave the sacrifices with us."

"What do you mean?" Damon's eyes narrowed.

Dreadlocks showed us a little camera phone. On-screen was a video of Stefan and Caroline. I recognised the dungeon in which Serena, Grace and I had been kept captive. They were both chained to the walls and bleeding. I gasped in shock and Elena freaked out in my head.

"Let them go," I ordered.

Damon's face contorted with anger, and in a second his hand had shot out and he'd pulled out Dreadlocks' heart. A little scream escaped Grace's lips, which we all ignored. Before he could do the same to the other one, Midget stabbed Damon with a syringe. Damon gasped, and staggered slightly.

"What did you give him?" I demanded, catching him as he stumbled.

_Vervain, _Elena answered grimly. _It's toxic to vampires._

Damon fell to the floor, semi-conscious, coughing and spluttering. More wolves hurried to lift him up and take him away.

"No!" I hung onto him. "Let him go!"

Midget grabbed hold of me, and Serena zapped him with magic. She then turned her magic on the men holding Damon. They were left unconscious too. Damon sat up, coughing hard.

"It's getting easier to ingest," he rasped, standing up. "Come on. We need to rescue Stefan and Caroline."

"Why? Stefan's right here."

We turned in surprise to see Katherine supporting Stefan's weak body. He was cut and bruised, and I realised he must have been injected with vervain to slow down the healing. His gaze fell on me, before moving to Damon.

"Go, Damon. Get them out of here. Don't worry about me."

**Damon's POV**

Stefan shifted his gaze to me. "Go, Damon. Get them out of here. Don't worry about me."

I stood rooted to the spot, watching as Katherine stabbed him in the stomach with a wooden stake.

"Ever heard of the saying 'love hurts'?" she whispered in his ear. Stefan groaned in pain, and doubled over.

I couldn't leave him.

"Get the hell away from my brother, you little bitch."


	19. The Ritual

**Damon's POV**

I took a step forward toward Katherine and Stefan. Before I could do anything, Katherine had pressed the tip of the spear lightly to Stefan's throat.

"You take one more step, and this is going through his throat," Katherine warned.

"You wouldn't," I snapped.

"I would," she smirked.

"You would really do that to him? You love him!" I shouted.

"Yes. I do, but I don't care who I hurt if it means I get what I want," she sneered.

"You little piece of –"

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard Isabella gasp. I turned to see a man standing right behind her. His arm was wrapped tightly around her neck. Her hands uselessly tried to pry his arm away from her, but she was trapped. Both Grace and Serena were in the same situation.

"Get your hands off her right now," I ordered, glowering at the man.

"You know how quickly he can paralyse her from the waist down? Now _that _would hurt," Katherine remarked, smirking. Isabella's eyes widened in fear, and she struggled hard against him. The man held her tighter, and threateningly touched her back.

"Don't," I warned.

"So, here's what you're going to do, Damon. You and I are going to take Stefan back to Caroline, and the pair of you are going to stay there. Then I am going to take my three sacrifices, and everything is going to go as planned. If you don't do as I say, Stefan gets a stake in his neck and Isabella will be paralysed from the waist down. Got it?" Katherine said.

I glanced at Stefan. "Listen to her, Damon," he said quietly.

I then looked over at Isabella. Her eyes had filled with tears, but she nodded against the huge arm constricting around her neck.

I glowered at Katherine, shooting one last glance at Isabella. I felt an odd lump rise in my throat, but there was nothing I could do. She closed her eyes in defeat and slumped against the man. I looked away, back at Katherine.

"Let's go then."

Stefan leaned against me for support as we staggered into the dungeon.

"Stefan?" Caroline pulled against the chains. "Damon, is he okay?"

"Katherine got him," I replied dully, gently setting Stefan down. "You all right, Stef?" I pulled the chains off Caroline easily. She hurried to Stefan and took her jacket off to dab his wounds with it.

He nodded. "Damon, I'm sorry. There was nothing Caroline and I could've done – one minute we were winning, the next we were outnumbered. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I assured him. "Don't be sorry all ready, brother. Because I haven't given up yet."

I hurried to the door and tried with all of my power to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Katherine's got practically all of Nate's pack working for her," Caroline said in a small voice.

"Yeah," Stefan groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and my eyes widened in shock when I saw Sam standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Come to save you," he came and helped Caroline up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Thank you."

Sam helped Stefan up. "I don't think we've met yet. I'm Sam."

"Thank you. I'm Stefan," he said, shaking his hand.

"Come on," I said impatiently. "We gotta go."

Sam nodded. "The ritual has all ready started. We don't have long."

**Isabella's POV**

I felt empty. Completely numb. There was nothing I could do now. I couldn't seem to get Damon and Stefan's faces out of my mind. The look of sheer pain that had passed across Stefan's features as Katherine had tortured him was replaying in Elena's mind, and she was seething in anger. The way Damon had looked as if he was going to cry was stuck in my head. Something changed in the atmosphere that caught my attention. It had suddenly gotten really cold. Goose bumps rose on my skin, and a shiver crawled down my spine. I hugged myself to warm up. And that's when I saw the ghostly figures crawling up the fire. I glanced over at Serena. She looked exhausted from summoning the spirits. And now they were here.

"You brought us here," they hissed in a guttural rasp. "What do you want?"

Serena collapsed. Katherine kicked her aside and faced the spirits. I ran to Serena and pulled her up.

"Serena?" I felt tears fill my eyes. "Serena!" I shook her hard. She stirred, and opened her eyes slightly.

"I can't do anymore magic," she whispered. "I can't."

"I know, Serena," I said soothingly. "Come on. We have to do something. Send them back."

"I can't!" she sobbed.

"Come on," I coaxed. "Find Bonnie within you. Share your powers, come on; you're not alone in this."

"No. She's not," a familiar voice whispered.

Serena's eyes widened. "Grandmother?"

I turned around wildly. "Where? Where is she?"

An agonized scream shattered the air around us, and we whirled around to see the spirits converging on Grace. Some of them bit into her skin and began to drink her blood, and others were hovering above her, holding their hands to her heart.

"They're taking her soul," Serena whispered.

I watched in horror as the spirits broke their lips away from Grace's skin. They had left thin, bleeding slices over her body. Her figure turned limp and her eyes closed. Her soul was gone.

"Her next," Katherine pointed to me. "She has two souls in her body."

Nate dragged Serena to her feet away from me.

"No!" Serena cried. "Isabella!"

I curled myself up in a protective ball as the spirits hoarded around me. I screamed when I felt them tearing into my skin as they drank. And then I could feel Elena sliding away from me as they took her.

_No! _I screamed. _Elena!_

_Goodbye, Isabella. Thank you for putting up with me. I can't imagine the pain and frustration I must have caused you._

_No, you didn't, _tears fell down my cheeks as I spoke to her. _You taught me love; you welcomed love into my life. I will always be thankful for that. _

_I'll miss you._

_I'll miss you too. Goodbye._

I could feel myself slipping away too. I struggled hard to keep my eyes open. The spirits pulled away, quenched from my blood. Elena's soul hovered in the air in front of me, small and glowing white. I wanted to touch her, but my arms hurt too much to move them. I could feel pain everywhere. I just wanted to die. But I clung to one hope.

"Serena!" I called weakly. "Save her!"

**Serena's POV**

I knew what I had to do as I listened to the pleas of my dying best friend. Grandmother appeared beside me, taking Nate completely by surprise. Before he could do anything, she had knocked him out with her powers.

"Grandmother I have to save Elena. Hold the spirits off long enough so I can," I ordered quickly.

Vonda nodded and pushed her sleeves up. "You got it, baby."

She threw herself in between Isabella, Elena's soul and the spirits. She held her hands up and hurled her powers at them.

"Leave!" she instructed, in a voice ringing with power and authority. "You have taken one soul, and you have had your share of blood. Now be gone! Don't make me have to force you!"

"No," the spirits hissed. "We are not finished here. We want the souls from that girl."

I quickly tugged Grace's body over, zapping the werewolves that tried to stop me. I checked her pulse – she was still alive. Just soulless. Closing my eyes, and concentrating hard, I drew Elena's soul to me. The beautiful, white orb flew to me, and I smiled, gently taking hold of her.

"You're not going to die just yet," I told her softly. "You were reincarnated because you were meant to be with Stefan."

I gently sent her soul into Grace's body. Her body jolted, and her breathing became more even. It would take time before she would awake again. But now she was safe.

Meanwhile, Katherine turned her enraged glare on Grandmother, who was forcing the spirits back to hell. Nate had finally come around, and Katherine pointed to Vonda.

"Kill her," she spat out furiously. "Now."

"No!" I screamed as Nate stalked toward her. "Grandmother!"

Before he could do anything, a body collided with him, slamming him to the floor. I took a closer look and recognised Stefan Salvatore. I glanced back at Isabella. Damon was kneeling beside her. I could just about hear his soft words to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Tears pooled in Isabella's eyes. "Elena. She's gone."

Damon hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. "It's not your fault."

**General POV**

Damon held onto Isabella tightly, shocked and relieved that she was all right. He could smell her blood which was leaking from her wounds, and it made him angry. Especially seeing as he couldn't kill a ghost, because they were all ready dead. He pulled back, and cut his wrist with his teeth. He held it under her nose.

"Drink," he murmured softly. "I don't want you to hurt."

She nodded and pulled his wrist into her mouth. He wrapped his arms tightly around her protectively as she drank. She leaned tiredly against him, though she was beginning to feel much better.

Meanwhile, Sam was locked in combat with Nate. They were fighting to kill. All of Katherine's side was down, apart from her and Nate. Sam hadn't come alone – he had brought ten other werewolves. Of them, only four were down. Caroline and Stefan were keeping Katherine busy while Vonda sent the ghosts back. It was hard – she could feel her energy draining away from her as she worked furiously hard to get rid of them. They were putting up a fight.

Serena was also helping Stefan, Caroline and Sam. She looked up and saw Vonda's head spinning as she tried to keep going, and she gasped when Vonda fell to her knees.

"Grandmother!" she ran to her and helped her up. "Come on, I'll help you."

The spirits were creeping back up the fire with crazy, vengeful gleams in their eyes. They were coming for Vonda.

"No!" Serena cried, and she threw her hands in front of her. "Stay away." She began to push them away with her powers. They fought back vigorously, but Serena wouldn't give up. Vonda staggered to her feet and began to help Serena.

Suddenly, Sam wasn't sure how it happened, but the spear he had been using had pierced through Nate's heart. Katherine stopped fighting, and glowered over at Nate. Nate choked, and then with a defeated gurgle, he fell to the floor. Dead.

Katherine screamed angrily, and ran to rip Sam's head off. Caroline and Stefan were now locked in combat with two other wolves, and no one would be there to help Sam. Damon acted on a spur of the moment, and still holding Isabella, he fired a wooden spear from his weapon attached to his arm and he threw it with brilliant accuracy at Katherine's stomach. She sucked in a shocked breath and her hands fell on the spear in surprise. Sam glanced over at Damon gratefully.

"Thanks," he said in surprise.

Damon nodded. "Now we're even." He gently pulled his wrist out of Isabella's mouth. She coughed and choked a little, and he wiped her lips clean. She glanced down at the scars that were left.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "I can't get rid of those."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Don't worry about it."

Damon pulled Isabella to her feet. "We've gotta get you out of here."

They glanced around at the scene around them. Serena and Vonda had just managed to send the angry spirits back. They both collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Stefan and Caroline were shaking hands with the wolves – a scene that Damon never thought he would see in his entire lifetime. Isabella pulled away from Damon and hurried to Serena and Vonda.

"Serena? Vonda?" she gently tugged them up. "Hey..."

Vonda smiled tiredly. "They're gone."

"Yes," she returned her smile, hugging Serena tightly.

"We did it," Serena said softly.

Katherine growled, and ran at Isabella. She grabbed her in a choke hold and slammed her to the floor.

"The spirits may not have killed you," she hissed breathlessly. "But that doesn't mean I can't do it for them."

She threw her head back to bite her. Isabella screamed, but both Damon and Stefan yanked Katherine away. Stefan pulled her into his arms protectively. Gasping in terror, Isabella hugged him back. Damon slammed Katherine against the floor and pulled out a wooden spear.

She smirked. "You're going to kill me, Damon?"

"I should," he retorted. "You were going to kill her."

"You wouldn't," she sneered.

"Oh..." he pressed the point of the spear at her heart. "I would."

He felt smug as he saw a flicker of fear in Katherine's eyes.

He shoved the spear hard just beneath her heart. She choked and gurgled, staring at him in shock.

"You missed," she whispered.

He twisted the spear around, and she cried out in pain. "You spared us. I will spare you. But I swear, if you _ever _touch Isabella, or Stefan, or _anyone _I care about ever again, I will rip out your heart and shove it up your ass. You got it?" he twisted the spear before wrenching it out.

It was something about the deadly threat in his voice and the cruel hardness to his eyes that made Katherine pout, and nod sulkily. Damon stood up, towering over her.

"Now get out of here," he spat out.

Clutching her chest, Katherine stood and left. Alone. An eternity forever alone was what she deserved, Damon thought smugly.

Isabella's eyes suddenly widened in shock, "Elena!" she cried.

Stefan glanced down at her in surprise. "What about her?"

Tears pooled in Isabella's eyes. "The spirits took her. Stefan, I'm so sorry; there was nothing I could do about it."

"Hey," Stefan gently touched her chin, but behind his eyes she could see deep pain. "I'm not blaming you."

Serena smiled. "You don't need to blame anyone. I saved her."


	20. Life Goes On

**This is the final chapter :) thank you so much to those who reviewed, added the story to story alert and favourited the story, i really appreciate it :) I only expected this to be a one-shot, but now I've done 20 chapters. Thank you :) **

**Isabella's POV**

_Three days after the ritual._

I could feel a soft touch on my forehead, and I opened my eyes to see Damon. He kissed my forehead gently before leaning back on the headboard. He grinned cockily.

"You finally awake?"

I pressed a pillow into my face and rolled over. "Not if she's not," I mumbled.

He said nothing, so I turned back, and peered over the pillow. When I glanced up at him he was smiling that crooked, impish smirk. I sat up slowly.

"She's awake? Elena's awake?" I demanded.

Damon leaned in teasingly, his lips just brushing mine. "Maybe..."

I hit him with the pillow. "Seriously, Damon!"

"Ow," he chuckled. "You are not a morning person, are you?"

I glared at him playfully. "I'm not a _Damon _morning person."

He grinned, nonplussed. "Ouch. Come on. She's dying to see you."

I jumped up, kicking the covers back and scrambling out of bed. Damon laughed, and took my hand as he slid off the bed.

"Easy," he chuckled. "She's still kinda sleepy. But she's awake and she wants to see you."

Elena had been sleeping soundly in Grace's body for three days ever since Serena saved her life by depositing her soul in there. After a soul transplant, usually most people come around the next day, but it had been three days now. Any more than that usually meant the body had rejected the soul, and both the soul and the body would die. It had been a tense couple of days wondering when Elena would get up. When I wasn't sleeping or eating, I would be sitting by Elena's bedside opposite Stefan. He held her left hand, and I would hold her right hand. I had missed not having her in my head – my mind seemed oddly empty without her. Stefan hadn't moved from Elena's side, which meant both Damon and Caroline were in and out hunting for animal blood for him.

As we neared the door, my grip tightened on Damon's hand. For some reason I couldn't explain, I felt _nervous. _Would Elena be mad that she was in someone else's body? Would she want her body back? Damon seemed to sense my nerves and he stopped walking.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I assured him hurriedly. "Just a tiny bit nervous."

Damon smiled. "Don't be. Like I said, she can't wait to see you." He paused outside the door and released my hand.

"I'll leave you two alone. I know Stefan has," he brushed his lips gently across my forehead before walking down the stairs. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Elena called. It was Grace's voice she used. I opened the door and gazed over at Elena. When I saw her, I didn't think of Grace anymore. I saw Elena. She was lying back on the pillows with the covers pulled over her body. She had bags beneath her eyes which were sparkling with tears as she saw me.

"Hey," she whispered. In three big strides I crossed the room to her. She sat up and I hugged her tightly.

"It's so weird actually being able to see you," she giggled through her tears.

I pulled back. "How are you? How are you feeling?"

"Weird," she admitted. "And really tired. Serena's been here, you know. She's downstairs at the moment; she cast an energy healing spell on me to help my soul settle in. She's been such a big help – and I'm starting to feel better."

"I'm glad you're okay," I smiled. "It's been odd not having you in my head. It feels kinda lonely."

She chuckled. "I bet you're relieved though. Come on. Admit it."

I grinned. "Okay, so I'm a _little _relieved. You weren't exactly peaceful. But you saved my life. Twice."

"And now you don't have to put up with me getting annoyed when you kiss Damon," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. That's a perk."

She smiled and closed her eyes in content. "What happens now?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "Life goes on, I guess."

She said nothing; she simply sighed.

"Elena...I'm sorry. I wish you could have your body back –"

She opened her eyes and cut me off. "Hey. That's _your _body. _My _body is buried under the ground, and has been for two hundred years. This is my new body. My reincarnation."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes. I mean, it's a little weird; it's like when I look at you I see myself. But you're not me. You're Isabella, and I love you for that."

I smiled and hugged her again. All was well.

After I left Elena to rest, I returned downstairs. Serena was waiting for me. I hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for saving her," I whispered. "You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

She smiled and pulled back. "You're welcome."

**Damon's POV**

Stefan and I were sitting in the winery. I glanced up the stairs.

"You think they're done yet?"

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know. There's bounds they have to say to each other. Imagine how weird it must be for the two of them."

I nodded. "I know. Where's Caroline?"

"She left early this morning to see Sam," Stefan informed me.

I chuckled. "Don't tell me she's gonna fall for a werewolf again."

"Well, we're in a town where history repeats itself. Over and over again," Stefan added with a grin. "Hey...I thought that was noble of you to spare Katherine. No matter how much she deserved it...you didn't kill her."

"Looks like I'm turning into you," I groaned.

Stefan laughed. "You hate it, don't you?"

I glanced down at my glass of bourbon. "I did it for Isabella. I didn't want her to see me as a heartless murderer."

"You ripped a guy's heart out in front of her," Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "That was different."

"So, it's not going to be weird, right? I mean, do you still have feelings for Elena?"

"I love her. But as a sister. I've learnt to get over her over the years, unlike you. And now...I think I'm falling for Isabella."

"Think," Stefan scoffed. "More like _know._"

I rolled my eyes and hit him. "Shut up, Stefan."

Stefan just laughed; his eyes twinkling. I shook my head, feeling a smile spread across my face. At the moment, everything was going fine.

**Isabella's POV**

And so life did go on. Once I finished school, I put off university for a year and Damon took me around the world. Stefan and Elena spent as much time as they could together. They went through with things as they came – they never rushed into anything. They went to study at Harvard together. Caroline helped Sam get over Ivy, and they are now best friends. Like Elena and Stefan, they're taking things as they go. I found out that two hundred years ago, Bonnie had had a thing for Elena's brother, Jeremy. Not long after, Serena started dating my brother, Justin. The friendship between Elena, Caroline, Serena and I is as strong as ever – we are best friends.

I don't know what I want to get out of my life. All I know is that I love Damon, and I want to be with him forever. The only way I can do that is to become a vampire. I've still got a few years to wait before I become Damon's frozen age, and then we'll see what happens then. I don't want to rush into anything.

I gazed at the fire as Damon re-entered the room. He sat beside me, pulling me into his arms and breaking me from my chain of thought. Across from us, Stefan and Elena were sitting together, and beside them sat my brother. Serena was sitting on the floor leaning against his legs, and his hand every so often brushed the back of her neck. Caroline and Sam were playing a board game, and kept bickering over who won and who cheated. Their arguing was comforting though. I gazed around at all the people I loved. My family.

Damon kissed me softly. "I love you," he whispered.

I smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
